


Strangers

by im_a_fearless_girl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fearless_girl/pseuds/im_a_fearless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both knew exactly how it was going to end, in tears.</p><p>Mickey lives in a dull boring town, that is until the Gallaghers move in opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Town Of Perfection

art work can be found [here](http://lollesy.tumblr.com/post/145513730733/shameless-big-bang-art-strangers-by)

work was done by the amazing [Lollesy](https://www.tumblr.com/search/lollesy) check out the rest of her work

 

The small town Mickey had grown up in, was grey and dull. It had always been like that, ever since Mickey was born, the same thing day in and day out. Going in a familiar cycle, wake up, go to school, come home and play happy families with his parents.

Not that his parent were happy, he would wake constantly to hear them argue in the middle of the night. They would fight over the stupidest things - one time his mother had made his father sleep on the sofa for a fortnight because he ate the last biscuit, but it wasn't all her fault, his dad had called her a bitch. But the argument had started over a goddamn biscuit.

The family did keep up a good appearance, just like their little town, they were perfect, or at least they were to everyone else.

But Mickey knew his family was far from perfect, just like most of the towns people. They all just acted so gracious and good, but Mickey knew there were skeletons in each persons closet.

His whole world consisted of a small space, as though he were trapped in a bubble, and couldn't escape. Not that anyone left or moved to the town. You could only find their small town, Platternville, on local maps. That's how unknown it was. Every person knew each other, and everyone was good friends, or at least they pretended to be.

Mickeys mother, Nancy, was a gossip. She would constantly bitch about the people she knew, the people she called her friends. But when it came to coming face to face with that specific person she would act like nothing was wrong.

His mother though, was the object of gossip and had always been, ever since Mickey was born. Rumours had spread that Mickey and his siblings were not their fathers children, but instead the children of a careless affair their mother had, when she was angry at her husband. But that was all he had heard about his mother, he didn't necessarily blame the towns gossipers. He had began to believe the rumours, he looked nothing like his father.

His father who had light hair, dark eyes, and was a very tall man, and this was the opposite to Mickey, who had dark hair, blue eyes and was short, or average as he liked to call himself.

The town had clung to that small piece of gossip for years, as nothing interesting ever seemed to happen. The town was boring, that was the simplest way of putting it.

His town was built on lies, but everyone had convinced themselves it was a town of perfection.

Each person attended church, including the Milkovich family. Everyone kept up their religious beliefs.

Mickey had never been one to care for religion, but he went to church, wore a wooden cross necklace, to make his parents happy.

The young boy kicked at a stone as he walked down the road with his sister. His hands were in his pockets and his head hung low. His sister, Mandy, was talking but Mickey wasn't paying attention. He was dreading every step the pair took, he hated school, and that was where they were going.

Both of them dressed from head to toe in the uncomfortable uniform. A black blazer, white shirt with the schools logo stitched on it, black trousers and a red and black striped tie.

The walk to their school wasn't long, but both Milkoviches hated the institution, so they kept their pace slow. Mickey dragged his feet, trying to find the energy that he would need that day.

He didn't care for any of his classes, he didn't like the school lunch, and he certainly didn't want to spend time with his girlfriend, Kelly.

Mandy had stopped talking at some point, which Mickey had only just noticed. He glanced up from the floor and looked at his sister, who seemed comfortable with the silence they were walking in.

That pleased Mickey, not talking. He felt a strange sense of relaxation, when everything was silence. That was just what Mickey was like. He was quiet and reserved, but not in a bad way.

Mandy glanced at her brother "So, are you meeting up with Kelly for lunch?"

Mickey nodded his head "ye, I think so why?"

He wasn't a fan of his girlfriend, but never the less, the young man did sit and have lunch with her every other day, it was a way to keep up some sort of appearance.

All the pale girl did was roll her eyes. Mandy didn't like Kelly, and she made it as obvious as possible. Mickey didn't even like Kelly all that much. They were only a couple because people had expected them to be, as their fathers were friends. And neither had rejected the idea, so Mickey had ended up taking Kelly on a date, an it had just stuck.

"Ugh. Why do you date her? She's a suck up bitch" Mandy spoke looking at her brother.

Rolling his eyes, Mickey scolded his younger sibling for swearing "Hey, don't fucking swear. At least not in earshot of everyone".

They were walking past a group of women whom all had baby strollers. They eyed the two Milkoviches with suspicion, but clearly hadn't hear Mandy's foul language.

They must keep up the appearance of that perfect family.

"What lesson do you have first?" he questioned, trying to change the subject.

Mandy turned to face him "Geography. I think."

The two continued to walk in silence, until they reached the school. Mandy looked at her brother and told him to find her at lunch, if he wanted to ditch Kelly.

He was quick to get to his locker and took the books he would need for his first two lessons. He glanced to the side of him, where he saw Kelly and her friends.

All of them were dressed the same, all in cheerleading uniforms. They looked as though they could have been clones if it wasn't for the different way they styled their hair.

All the girls were squealing like they were children and Mickey noticed a group of boys walk over, it was then and there that Mickey decided he would not be approaching his girlfriend, turning on his heel he began to walk away. But he stopped when he heard footsteps behind him, and a hand reach out and touch his shoulder.

It was Kelly.

He turned around and smiled at the blonde girl.

"Did you not hear me call you?" she asked, and pouted her lip slightly.

"No" Mickey lied. He had heard her, he just didn't want to deal with her friends when he could go and find his.

The pout on Kelly's lips didn't go away, which only made Mickey more irritated.

"Did you want something?" he asked.

"Can I not just hang out with my boyfriend?" She asked, as she batted her eyelashes.

Mentally rolling his eyes, he found Kelly was beginning to lead him over to her group of friends. So he quickly made up the excuse that he needed the toilet and left her. He was quick to leave and not bothered to listen for her reply, he hated her friends.

Mickey wandered around the school, his friends were in late, so he didn't have anyone to talk to.

Not that he cared.

Walking outside the wind hit him hard, causing him to pull his coat closer to his body. He let out a sigh and walked outside, walking to the other building where his class was being held. The dark haired boy showed up a little late, and when he wandered into the class room was immediately pulled down and onto a chair.

He smiled at Kelly, who had saved him a seat. It was sweet, he liked that she took the time to care about him. But also felt slightly bad, as he probably wouldn't have done the same for her.

The seconds ticked by, and the class dragged on. Not that that wasn't uncommon for Mickey. It was his usual routine, go to class and be bored, then he would go to his next and so forth until lunch.

He prayed Kelly would have some sort of club to go to, but no. And as the 'loving' boyfriend he was, he was obliged to have lunch with her. He knew her friends would be there, and that made it that much worse.

He was debating whether he actually wanted class to end, but alas it did and he was off to his next.

Time went slow that day, but soon Mickey was sat next to Kelly and a group of her friends, for lunch. They were all talking and laughing, but Mickey didn't pay attention. He was waiting for the bell to ring, and so he could continue his day.

He was tempted to take Mandy up on her offer and have lunch with his sister, but the thought left his head when he heard one of Kelly's friends, Izzy maybe he was never good at names, asked "did anyone see the moving truck?"

Mickeys looked up from his plate of food.

Izzys' comment had caught the attention of the whole table.

Kelly spoke up "No. What's going on?"

"Well I don't know much obvs" Izzy spoke, shorting the word obviously, which made Mickey internally cringe.

Izzy continued "They were parked outside the house opposite your house" her eyes landed on the dark haired boy.

"Mine?"

"Yes. Mickey I am looking at you".

The table was speaking about  the moving truck. It seemed to be the only thing on anybody's mind, and soon enough the whole canteen was talking about it.

The bell rung and class droned on. Mickey walked slower than normal, dragging his feet slowly behind him. School had drained him for the day, but he was great full his last lesson had ended, he stood in the cold weather waiting for Mandy.

She took longer than normal, but soon emerged from the school, her backpack sling carelessly over one shoulder. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Mickey. The young girl quickly walked over and began to talk "I'm presuming you already know about the moving truck".

Mickey nodded his head.

Mandy's smile faded slightly, as she wanted to be the one to tell her brother.

Mickey was curious, he was curious to why anybody would want to move into this town. He had been begging to leave for as long as he could remember.

The weird thing about the moving truck was that he almost believed it wouldn't be their, when him and Mandy got home. He had believed it would have been a stupid rumour, just something to talk about. So the look of surprises on his face, when he saw the van, was unexpected.

Both Mandy and himself looked at each other, both clearly curious.

But Mickey had decided he didn't want to bother the family. He thought they would probably be like the rest of the town, boring and grey.

He walked inside and left Mandy to follow. His time in his home was spent just like in school, watching time tick away. His night was spent either in front of the television with his siblings and parents, or listening to his parents argue.

When they were sat in front of the television they didn't talk about anything that important, but the new family, that had moved in opposite the Milkoviches was mentioned. Nothing to interesting Mickeys mother mentioned seeing a young woman holding a box, but that had been all she had seen.

No one else had seen the new family, so that conversation topic didn't last long.

Mickey went to bed early, he didn't feel like watching the movie his parents were watching. He walked to the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth, and splash his face with water.

In his room he stripped out of the clothes he wore, and put on sweat pants. His eyes drifted towards the window, that sat opposite the new families home. Which gave him a perfect view into one room in the house opposite.

Mickey noticed the lights were on and a young man in the room. He couldn't see the features of the boy but it was obvious that the boy was built.

Mickey couldn't tear his eyes away. The young man opposite noticed Mickey, but didn't do anything. The boy stared at him for a while, until he turned around and carried on doing what he was doing.

He was getting changed.

Mickey kept his eyes on the boy, he didn't know why. He felt intrigued and almost under a spell. It wasn't that he wanted to see the young man get changed, he just couldn't look away.

The boy opposite had stripped down to only his boxers, he was now facing Mickey. Mickey snapped out of his trance and pulled his curtains, making the boy disappear.

He didn't want to see the young man get changed. He wasn't gay, that would be absurd.

It was abused, wasn't it?


	2. Big Eyes And A Sad Smile

Mickeys eyes fluttered open as sun light had broken through his curtains, which had been the reason he had woken up. He squirmed in his bed, and pulled the quilt above his eyes. The alarm sounded and rung through Mickeys ears, causing a loud, frustrated sigh to escape from his lips.

Throwing his blanket off his body, he swung his legs off his bed and turned the alarm off. He opened the curtains, and saw the house opposite. But he didn't see the boy, all he saw was closed curtains.

A sense of disappointment washed over him.

Ignoring the feeling, he quickly changed and made his way down stairs. The rest of his family sat around the kitchen table, enjoying the breakfast their mother had cooked. Mandy dressed in her uniform, but his other sibling were dressed in either pyjamas or their work clothes. The family looked perfect as they talked about what their day was to consist of.

Mickey made his way towards the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup, despite his fathers complaints.

'That stuff is no good for you' or 'you'll be bouncing if the walls'.

Mickey just ignored his father. He heard the same thing every morning and it didn't bother him. He could only get through the day if he were to drink the hot drink.

"Maybe you two should go and introduce yourself to the new neighbours?" Mickeys mother spoke up.

Her question had been directed to both Mickey and Mandy. Their mother gazed at the pair, her eyes seeping into them until both caved.

"Of course." Mandy stated looking at their mother.

Mickey only shrugged. No way was he introducing himself to the family across the street. Especially when he was caught looking at one of them almost naked.

The two youngest Milkoviches, grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

Neither had the intention of introducing themselves, so they walked down the road. They lived close enough, which had always been a blessing for the family. Mickey would have hated it, to be sat on the bus stop in the middle of December when it was raining or snowing. And he was forever grateful that both him and Mandy didn't need a lift from either parent.

The walk to school consisted of Mandy droning on about what the new family would be like, and Mickey pretending to care.

As they reached the school gates, Mickey felt a sense of dread.

Was this all his life would consist of?

Rubbing his hand together, to keep them warm, both him and Mandy entered the school. They walked inside the building and were greeted by a blast of warm air. It was refreshing after walking in the cold wind. The pair both shrugged of their coats, Mickey accompanied Mandy to her locker and the two talked until the bell sounded.

His classes passed by, and he had managed to avoid his girlfriend. The school was a blaze with the news of the new family, and Mickey couldn't help but feel interested but at the same time he had to refrain from rolling his eyes every time they were mentioned.

Nobody had seen them, at least not yet. His mother had mentioned seeing a young woman but that had been it.

They were like strangers, like ghosts everyone talking about them but no one actually seeing them.

Mickey still couldn't understand why anyone would want to move here. He knew the house was going cheap, due to some man dying in there, but still.

He trudged to class, a look of annoyance crossed on his face when he noticed his friend, Alec wasn't in his usual seat. His friend had text him early on that day, stating he would be late into class.

Taking his assigned seat, Mickey pulled out his books and listened to his teacher.

The lesson was boring.

Kelly and her friends came in late from cheerleading practice they had early that morning. She had taken a seat next to Mickey, and although she had claimed to be a devote Catholic and sworn to celibacy, she placed her hand on Mickeys thigh. He felt Kelly rub his thigh, and slowly started inching upwards.

Sighing he swatted Kellys hand away. She glanced in Mickeys direction, a clear pout on her lips. But Mickey didn't really care, he cared very little for his girlfriend and what she was doing in class. It didn't turn him on like she thought it did, maybe she was doing this to entice him. She could probably tell he wasn't as committed as she was to their relationship.

He had been distracted by Kelly, so he didn't concentrate on the lesson that was being taught. The bell rung and Mickey quickly gathered his belongings, he was slightly irritated that his friend had not shown up to class. He would normally spend the day with Alec, and use that as an excuse for not seeing Kelly or Mandy as Alec didn't like either of them, and they didn't like Alec.

Kelly caught up with him, and the two walked down the corridor together. Mickey had to admit that he didn't hate Kelly, at times he couldn't stand her. Sometimes all she did was complain or bitch, but sometimes she was great company.

Like now.

The couple made their way down the corridor, but Kelly instantly grabbed Mickeys arm and dug her nails into his skin. He quickly pulled his bicep away from the girl and scowled "what the hell man?"

Kelly gestured to a young brunette woman who was talking to someone in the main office.

She wore a large coat, and a scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were big and brown, and her hair tied in a ponytail. She was undeniably beautiful. Her expression was a serious one as she talked, and from the look on her face she was not happy with the conversation she was having.

Kelly dragged Mickey closer to the woman, so they could hear what the conversation was.

The young woman was talking to the receptionist, and was trying to get someone into the school.

"I know. But I can't help that, we only moved here a few days ago, and my kids need to go to school" the brunette stated.

The receptionist, Miss Fair, looked flustered. She was trying to fill forms in whilst telling the young woman that she couldn't sign her children up until the next semester, unless she had already filled out the forms.

The two argued which lead to the young women saying "oh, ye, I forgot, I did fill in the forms. I'll come back, and I'll have them. I promise".

The girls speech was fast, and she was quick to leave the building.

Kelly watched the girl leave, then she turned on her heel to face Mickey. She raised her eyebrows and ran her tongue over her teeth, he was interested in the new family, and she was curious.

Kelly pulled on Mickeys arm and the two walked into the canteen. Mickey broke away from Kelly and sat with his other friends. He was actually having a good time, just talking to his friends, but that was shortly lived.

Kelly interrupted.

She always seemed to be there, whenever he turned around. She was there.

It had always annoyed Mickey. She was lovely, and he hated that he didn't like her, it was just she was irritating. 

"Hey, can you walk home today?" Her voice was sweet and sounded innocent, but it made Mickey that more annoyed at her.

"No. I got detention"

"Why?" Kelly's smiled dropped, she didn't like it when Mickey got into trouble.

She believed it messed with the image of the perfect relationship. Not that their relationship was perfect but to everyone else it was.

Mickey only shrugged in response, he had forgotten to hand in his science homework on more than one occasion, but he didn't owe Kelly anything.

She pouted her lip slightly and Mickey was quick to think on his feet. He wanted her to leave him alone so he spoke up "I can ditch if you want".

That was a definite, no.

Again that would mess with their perfect image.

Mickeys girlfriend shook her head, she let out a sigh and walked away from the table and back to her friends.

The rest of the day past in a blur and Mickey soon found himself sat at the back of the room, in detention.

He stared at the blackboard that had the words 'silence, detention' scribbled across it.

The clock ticked by slowly and all Mickey could think about was getting out of the stuffy old classroom. Only two other people were in the room, and one was a teacher. Detention lasted an hour, which caused Mickey to become more tired and restless. He needed to collect his books from his locker. So when the teacher said the students could go, Mickey was the first out of his chair.

His strides were brisk as he walked down the corridor, and reached his locker.

Mickey heard voices behind him, which caused him to turn his head. He noticed the same woman that he had seen with Kelly, she looked the same except she looked more drained, more tired.

Mickey kept his body towards his locker, but kept his face turned towards the young woman. She had produced the applications that Miss Fair had told her she needed. As she handed the papers over she put down her bag, and she smiled at the receptionist. The two engaged in conversation, until the brunette left.

Mickey took his books, and went to leave, but was stopped when he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw the receptionist walk towards him, in her hand she held a bag. 

"You live opposite that new family, right?"

Mickey nodded his head, he knew exactly what she was going to ask him. But he wished Miss Fair would leave him alone. All he wanted to do was go home and do nothing.

"Can you drop this off? That young woman left it here"

Sighing to himself, he told Miss Fair he would return the bag.

He took his time walking home, immediately regretting taking the bag.

He felt a sense of nervousness wash over him, when he got near to his house. He sighed and crossed the street, and made his way towards the house opposite to his own. The house was large, much like Mickeys, and he knew it was going for a good price. The bricks were red and the windows slightly stained, but overall the house was nice.

He had never been inside, and he never want to. 

As he reached the front porch, he took in a large breathe, and rung the door bell. He released his breathe, and the door opened.

The same young girl he saw at the school stood before him. Her hair still tied up, but her coat was now gone and in replacement was a stripped shirt.

Shouts could be heard from inside the home and Mickey noticed that the woman had some food in her hair.

"Ye?" She questioned, clearly not in the mood for a visitor.

"Uh... You... Uh... Left this at the school" he held up her bag.

She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'how did you know that was mine?' And 'how did you know where I lived'.

But she took the bag.

More shouts could be heard and the girl looked back as if to see the chaos in her home.

She turned back to face the short boy.

"Mickey" he introduced himself.

"Fiona" the girl replied.

"I'd invite you in but..." She trailed of as a loud crash sounded from behind.

She turned her head to look back in the house.

Fiona then looked at Mickey "I gotta go", she smiled before closing the door.

As Mickey walked down the steps of Fiona's porch, he couldn't help but look back at where the girl with big eyes and a sad smile had stood.


	3. A Family Of Misfits

Both Mandy and Mickey had thought they had gotten away with it, not introducing themselves to the family across the street. Well, Mickey had sort of met Fiona. A young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, but he hadn't seen her since he had dropped off her bag.

But their mother the following morning had told them that they must introduce themselves, and be neighbourly. The young Milkoviches were not happy about it, but decided it was best not to argue.

They would stop by after breakfast, introduce themselves and welcome the family to the neighbourhood.

Breakfast that morning was different, Mickeys father had to go to work early and his brothers were either out or sleeping. The weekends were normally lazy for his family, after a long week, all they wanted to do was relax.

His mother had left, after telling her children to be good neighbours, and it was just Mickey and Mandy. Both were debating whether to defy their mother and just do nothing all day, but quickly decided against it, each of them knowing their mother would find out.

Mickey ate his breakfast slowly, as did Mandy. Neither wanting to finish, neither wanting to get up and leave the house.

"I don't see why we have to do it. Why can't mum do it?" Mandy complained.

Mickey shrugged.

"Come on, Mand, it's not gonna be that bad" he tried to reason with his younger sister.

She looked at him as if to say 'Really?'

Which caused Mickey to just sigh and look down at his food. The pair sat in silence until they finished their breakfast. Mickey mumbled that he was going to get changed and walked up stairs.

His room was a mess, clothes littered the floor, and homework was spread out on his desk. His books were scattered on the floor from when he had been studying a few days prior. Mickey knew he would need to clean up his filth, but had never had the chance, he was either busy or just to tired.

Stepping over the object on the floor, he began to rummage around looking for something clean to wear.

Mickey was one of those kids who looked as though they had their life planned out, and everything was together and complete in their life.

However Mickey was the opposite.

He had no idea what he wanted from life, all he knew was he wanted to get out of this town. But the chances of that we're very slim.

He quickly found a clean jumper and jeans and through them on. He opened his window to let some fresh air into his room, and he noticed the same boy from a few days ago.

This time the boy had not noticed him, and was fully clothed. The boy sat on his bed, doing something on a laptop. The young man stood up and wandered around his room, and stretched his back.

This caused Mickey to bite his lip.

The young man finally noticed Mickey staring and waved at the black haired boy. Mickey however quickly turned his head and pretended not to notice the boy.

He mentally kicked himself for staring, why was he staring?

After waiting a while, Mickey turned his head and glanced back into the house opposite. The boy was still looking at Mickey.

What was his problem?

A smirk graced the young mans lips when he caught Mickey staring. Mickeys face immediately went red, although the boy opposite couldn't see the colour of his face.

Mickey knew he should look away. He hated that he wanted to keep watching. He hated how much he liked looking at the young man. Mickey was snapped from his gaze, by Mandy who called for him.

Rolling his eyes, he glanced one last look at the boy before walking out of the room.

He stumbled down the stairs and walked back into the kitchen, where Mandy was waiting for him. A scowl had formed on her lips, with the clear knowledge that she did not want to leave the house.

That was something Mickey and Mandy both had in common, they were extremely unsocial.

Mickey let out a large sigh, as if to say 'lets get this over with', and the two left.

The walk was brisk as the new family lived opposite, and soon they found themselves stood on the porch, just like Mickey had done a few days ago.

Mandy glanced at her brother, and then rang the door bell.

Mickey had no clue why he was there. He didn't know why he let his mother talk him into doing stuff like this, he had no idea what either him or Mandy would say, to whoever answered the door.

The door opened, and both Milkoviches were greeted by Fiona. She wore the same smile on her face, that said 'I'm tired and sad, but trying my best to hide it', and she was extremely convincing.

"Hi" her speech happy unlike the other day.

Mandy glanced over at Mickey who just stared at Fiona.

"Sorry. Excuse him. I'm Mandy and this is my brother Mickey"

Fiona only smiled.

"We came to welcome you to the neighbourhood" Mandy said, this time her words came out more awkward, as she scratched behind her neck.

"Thanks, um... Do you want to come in?" Fiona asked.

Mickey glanced at his sister and shrugged. Fiona moved out the way and let the pair in.

The house was a messy, and boxes were scattered everywhere. The inside of Fiona's home was nice, she had hung pictures up of her family, and the house looked homely.

Mickey glanced at one of the pictures, it was Fiona and a few other people. They must have been the kids she was trying to enrol in the school.

Fiona had walked to the kitchen and called to the pair "Hey do you guys want anything to drink? We got beer, water, that's about it, sorry".

Mickey and Mandy both shared a look, and politely declined.

Fiona sat down opposite the two, a bottle in her hand. The three talked for a while, with both Mandy and Mickey saying that they went to the school that was only down the road.

This had pleased Fiona, as she said the majority of her family would be attending the school.

Fiona got up from where she sat and walked into the kitchen, she then called for the other people in the house "Lip, Ian, Debbie, Carl".

As soon as she shouted, Mickey could hear running around up stairs. Soon a young man walked down the stairs and into the main room, where the Milkoviches were sat.

He was later followed by a boy and a girl, considerably younger and who were bickering.

Fiona walked back in and introduced Mickey and Mandy to her family.

Lip was the eldest, he was a strong A student, who was attending college, but had come back to help his family move. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Apparently Lip's real name was Philip, and he got the nickname because he was, in Fiona's words 'A Gob Shit'.

Next they were introduced to Debbie. She was smart for her age, and kept asking Mickey and Mandy questions about the town they lived in.

After that Carl was introduced. According to Fiona he was prone to getting into danger and was 'a narcissistic sociopath'.

Fiona smiled and stated that they were all going to the same school.

Fiona walked over to the stairs and called up "Ian".

Soon a red haired boy walked down the stairs, and Mickey knew exactly who he was, the boy from the window.

The tall boy glanced at Mickey and Mandy, and smirked at Mickey.

"This is Ian" Fiona place her hands on Ian's shoulders.

"Ian, this is Mickey and Mandy"

Ian smiled and shook both of their hands, his hand lingering on Mickeys for longer than necessary.

"So you guys are all really different. Like a family of misfits?" Mandy said with a smile.

Mickey couldn't help but agree with Mandy's comment. The Gallaghers were extremely different from each other, and the families in this town.

It was refreshing, he didn't feel like the conversation was forced, and he didn't feel as though he were standing on eggshells during the conversation.

Mickey had always felt like he needed to be careful whenever he had a conversation with someone, as though he would say the wrong thing. But it felt different in the Gallaghers house, they didn't look at him with judgemental eyes, and that was a foreign feeling to Mickey, but it was a nice feeling.

Mickey could swear he heard Carl mutter "more like a family of criminals", but he decided to ignore the comment, for now.

As the Gallaghers and Milkoviches began to talk, Mandy spoke up "So these are all your children?"

Fiona looked around the room, and suddenly laughed.

"No, I'm their sister".

Surprisingly Mickey found he was enjoying himself. Their conversation continued, and Mickey couldn't help but smile as Ian sat down next to him.


	4. It's A Clean Start Don't F*ck It Up

It was strange for Ian to wake in a different bed. It was weird, waking in a different house, miles away from where he normally lived. The only home he ever had was gone, due to some stupid scheme, that his father had come up with. The scheme failed and the house was lost.

Ian wasn't completely shore what his father, Frank had done to loose the house. All he knew was Fiona was furious and the family had moved.

Fiona had given Ian as little information as she could, as to why Frank had lost the house. He knew it wasn't because Fiona didn't trust him, he knew she just didn't want him to worry.

But not telling him only made him worry more.

It wasn't all that bad, the town they had moved to was nice, and the people seemed friendly.

The price on the house was far better than what they had paid for their old home, which meant less work for Ian to do.

Not that he had found work. Nobody seemed interested in letting a high school student work for them. Which meant he was stuck working his old job. Although Fiona didn't want him working, where he did, Ian disobeyed her. All he wanted to do was help support his family, and if working as a stripper helped that was what he did.

Ian let out a lazy yawn as he got out of bed, his eyes instantly fixing on the window of the Milkovich household.

The previous day he had met Mandy and Mickey Milkovich, they seemed like decent enough people, and Ian had enjoyed their company. He had found Mickey attractive, and knew exactly who he was, Mickey was the boy from the across the street.

Ian had found it highly amusing how Mickey had glanced from his room and into Ians'. He knew that Mickey had only glanced in out of curiosity, apparently the house he now lived in had been abandoned for quiet sometime. But Ian liked the game both him and Mickey were playing, it was fun to play, or at least it was for Ian.

He found Mickey interesting, he wasn't like the other people in this town. Although Ian had not met any of other people directly, Fiona had told him about some people she had met and he had gone for a walk so he had the feel of what the towns people were like.

But Mickey was different, he held himself differently and he spoke differently, it made Ian want to get to know the Milkovich family.

Ian watched the window intensely, but noticed no movement and suddenly became disappointed. It was strange for him, he enjoyed the sort of 'game' Mickey and himself had been playing.

Ians day moved fast.

He was late coming down stairs for breakfast, not that there was much food in the fridge. Fiona had nagged him to take his medication, which had left him irritated. Then he was late leaving, which meant he was late for school. Both Debbie and Carl had left the house first thing and which left only Fiona in the house when Ian came down stairs. Lip had gone back to college, and would be gone until further notice.

Ian wasn't worried about being late, he had barley turned up to his classes, and had ultimately dropped out of the school. But Fiona had signed him up for a new year, without his knowledge. He had only found out yesterday that he would be attending, and Ian and Fiona had had a large argument over it, with Fiona winning.

Ian could still remember the smile that had lit up on his sisters face when he had agreed. Ian loved pleasing Fiona, the whole family hated disappointing 'hard working' Fiona.

The ginger boy sat down by the kitchen table and watched as his eldest sister ran around trying to clean the house. She had mentioned that a few neighbours were coming over, but Ian couldn't understand why she was bothering to make a good first impression. Both him and his sister knew that any good reputation would be tarnished, by the normal Gallagher behaviour.

Ian could already hear the angry complaint of parents, as to why Carl had beaten their children up or to why some of their money had gone missing. He could almost feel the glares people would give the family, when they realised they weren't as clean cut as the town had once thought.

But judgemental stares had never bothered Ian, or his family, so it wasn't something he was going to get hung up on.

He poured some cereal into a bowl, and began to chew slowly on the food. He was just trying to distract himself, so he would leave later.

Ian felt Fiona hit the back of his head "Go to school. Don't be late".

The tall boy grumbled a response.

"Come on, don't be late. It's a clean start, don't fuck it up" Fiona spoke her voice stern this time.

That was Ians cue to leave, he made his way down the porch and began to walk in the general direction of his new school. He kicked at a stray rock and carried on walking. He began to debate if he was actually going to turn up to school, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten when he saw the familiar dark haired boy crossing the street.

A smile formed on Ian's lips as he jogged to catch up with the shorter boy. As he caught up to Mickey he began to talk "What's up, man?"

Mickey glanced in Ians direction and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'why the fuck you talking to me?'

Ian just laughed at Mickeys reaction "Not having the best day?"

Mickey shook his head, the black haired boy looked tired and frustrated all in one. The pair kept walking, with Mickey not saying a word to Ian. It was strange for Ian, just walking beside Mickey not saying a word. Until finally he spoke "Hey, do you want to ditch?"

Ian knew he could lie to Fiona and just say he went to school, and that was what he was planning on doing. Mickey however looked as though he were about to explode, which had been the reason he had invited him. Mickey rubbed his eyes and let out a large sigh, Ian was sure Mickey had never ditched school before, and going by his reaction, Ian knew he was right.

Mickey seemed like one of those people, who looked good and proper on the outside, but on the inside was searching for something more. Ian just stared at Mickey as the pair walked, he didn't bother talking, until it was time for them to part ways.

"Bye man. You sure you don't want to come?" Ian asked again.

Ian was hoping Mickey would change his mind. He had enjoyed the company of the Milkovich boy, and although the two hadn't talked much, he found himself liking Mickey, and wanting to spend more time with him.

The dark haired boy glanced at Ian, and shrugged, which caused a smile to erupt on Ians face. Ian swung his arm around Mickeys shoulder and lead the boy away from the school and towards the local park. Luckily for both boys the park was empty and that gave them plenty of space, they decided to settle on the swings. The two boys began to talk, about everything and nothing.

Ian was pleased when he managed to make Mickey smile.

That was when Ian realised that Mickey hadn't smiled since he met him. Mickey was a reserved person and Ian knew that, he had a tough exterior. It was something that had enticed Ian in the first place.

At first Ian had thought Mickey was attractive, that was why he was first interested. But now he was beginning to talk to Mickey, he found himself enjoying the company of the other boy.

"You don't smile much, do you?" Ian asked.

Mickey only shrugged in response.

This only caused Ian to smile.

Ian dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, he took one from the box and then offered it to Mickey whom politely declined. Ian lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke, he made sure to blow the grey smoke away from Mickey.

"You know those things will kill you?" Mickey spoke gesturing to the cigarette that was in-between Ians fingers.

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it" Ian asked, raising his eyebrow.

Mickey shook his head and chuckled "nah, I do it sometimes. You know when things get stressful"

Ian swung his legs and pushed the swing closers to Mickey, Ian gently took Mickeys arm and turned the shorter boy towards him. The ginger boy placed the cigarette in-between his lips and then brought the others boy face closer to his. Ian tilted his head and put his lips near Mickeys and then blew the smoke into the shorter boys mouth. Mickey opened his mouth to let the smoke in, but regretted it when he felt the dirty air travel down his throat, causing him to cough slightly.

"You need it then, dude your fucking stressed"

Mickey pulled away from Ian, and scowled, which only caused Ian to laugh at him. Mickey glanced over at Ian and began to laugh as well. Soon the sun had set and the darkness had begun to creep into the sky, both boys had decided to go home. The walk back was longer than Ian had remembered, but he was glad for the company.

The pair said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Ian walked into the new Gallagher household, and couldn't help but be surprised when he smelt clean air. It was weird walking into his home, and not having it smell of alcohol and sweat, which was the normal smell of his father.

Fiona stood in the kitchen, her back towards the door. She called that dinner was ready, just as Ian sat down by the table. Fionas eyes stared at Ian, and he immediately knew, that she knew he ditched school.

However if she had any idea that he had not attend his school, Fiona did not mention it. The family all sat down for there dinner, and when it was over Ian made sure to put Liam to bed. He was not in the mood for Fiona to have a go at him, as he had enjoyed his day so far and didn't plan to let Fiona ruin it.

After Liam had settled into bed, Ian went into his own room.

Another good thing about this house was that each Gallagher had their own room, which had never happened in their old home.

Ian closed the door and glanced into Mickeys window, he noticed the young man putting some clothes away, and waited until he saw him. Ian waved at the boy opposite, he wasn't expecting Mickey to wave back.

But to Ian's surprise and delight Mickey raised his arm and waved.


	5. Holding Hands Is A Tricky Game

His town was still grey, and time still past slow.

But none of that had concerned Mickey that past week. His mind had been caught up solely on Ian, and their time at the park. Although Mickey had not spoken to Ian after their encounter, that did not stop him from thinking about the red haired boy.

Mickey had never been that close to another man before, physically. He could still feel Ian's breath on his face, the smell of the boy who was so close to him.

Ian hadn't left Mickeys mind, and that frustrated him. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about another man, but he didn't stop. The thought of Ian made Mickey bite his lip, he got a strange feeling every time Ian enter his brain.

A feeling Mickey liked.

He sat opposite his father, who was reading a newspaper. Mickeys father, Terry, had a stern look on his face as he read the printed words.

Although the Milkoviches nights consisted of arguing and the occasional beating from their father, they always continued in the morning like none of it had happened. It was the way there father liked it, and it was better to keep Terry happy, than to make him angry.

Mickey sat casually, waiting for his sister, glad that his father wasn't making an effort to talk to him. Mandy didn't take long and soon came bounding down the stairs a smile on her face.

It was strange seeing Mandy smile, she normally wore a scowl on her face. But she had recently gotten a boyfriend and that had made her happy. Mickey wasn't to keen on the boy, but the way Mandy had smiled and talked all the way to school, made it worth it.

Mickey had let Mandy drone on about the boy she had been seeing, it did little to bother him as he was more concerned about Ian.

The taller boy had stuck in his mind, and it was beginning to frustrate Mickey.

He felt nothing for Ian. Or very little.

But the conversation that the pair had on the swings kept playing on a continuous loop in Mickeys brain.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mandy jabbed her elbow into his ribs. Glancing down and glaring at his younger sister, Mickey spoke up "the fuck?"

Although Mickey had a spotless reputation, he would some times let a curse word slip from his mouth, before he could stop it.

However both Mickey and Mandy were used to foul language, as their parents fought most of the time. It was common in the Milkovich household to curse, as long as nobody from outside the house heard it.

"You thinking about Kelly?"

Mickey scoffed.

Mandy smiled at her brothers reaction. It was weird for Mickey, he disliked Kelly, but still continued to be in a relationship with her, to keep up appearances.

"Why?" Mickey questioned Mandy.

His sister gestured in front of the pair, and Kelly and her friends were walking along the path.

"You want to say 'hi'?" A smile spread across Mandy's face, as she knew Mickeys feelings towards Kelly.

Mandy loved to annoyed her brother, and she was good at it. Their sibling relationship was strong, as the youngest Milkoviches would normally be the only people in their home, both of their parents would work late and their siblings were normally out.

It had never bothered Mickey or Mandy, they were quiet content with their relationship.

Mickey never cared for his parents, he never cared for their arguments or their fowl language. They claimed to be in love, but would constantly fight. Mickey knew that the reason they stayed together was because of the town, their children, and their religion.

Both of Mickeys parents were extremely religious, and they believed that their marriage was sacred in the eyes of God.

But Mickey still did not understand why they stayed together.

Mickey shoved Mandy, and the pair continued to walk to school.

They decided to take a detour and walk the long way around. Mickey didn't mind being late for school, he had already ditched some of his lessons, and he liked the adrenaline rush he got when he did something bad.

Both Milkoviches walked past the large church. It stood in the middle of town, old and scary. Mickey had never liked the church, he never felt like he had belonged there, however both of his parents and the town were religious, so he attended church every Sunday along with the rest of his family.

Mickey scrunched his nose as they walked past.

The old building stood tall and proud, with many people walking by and some going in.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Mickey knew that meant only two more days until he would be stuck in the building, listening to the priest drone on, about how everyone was going to hell.

That was another thing Mickey didn't understand, the church preaches about forgiveness, whereas the priest in their town preached about death, and how the world was going to hell.

The only good thing to come out of church was that the Gallaghers attended, meaning Ian was there.

A smile crept on to Mickeys lips when he thought of Ian.

Mandy linked her arm with Mickeys and lead him away from the building. They crossed different streets and walked down back roads, until they reached their destination.

The school yard was empty, meaning that class had started, which caused Mickey to mutter a few curse words.

He didn't care if he was late, he cared less if he was to interrupt the teacher as he walked in. What he did care about was the looks his class mates would give him. He liked to keep up certain images of himself, and being late to class tarnished his image.

He said his goodbyes to Mandy and left her in the corridor. He was unsure of his lesson, picking up his timetable from where he had stuffed it in his bag he let his eyes roam over the crumpled paper.

He had history, which was on the other side of the school building, which caused him to curse out loud.

"Fuck"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, which cause him to mentally curse again. Turing around he was expecting to find a teacher, but was surprised when he saw Ian.

The red haired boy flashed him a smile, as he wrapped his arm around Mickey.

"What's up with the bad language?" He asked a smile still on his face.

Mickey only shrugged, "late for class".

Mickey began to walk, and Ian trailed behind. Mickey liked the feeling of Ian following behind him, he felt to have Ian's attention, and he liked it.

"What do you have?"

"History"

"Cool, I'll walk you to class"

Mickey raised his eyebrow at Ian's comment. Although Mickey was more than happy with Ian's company, he wanted to know what sort of game the red haired boy was playing.

"Can I not just be a gentleman?" Ian mocked in a sarcastic tone.

Which caused Mickey to shake his head, in amusement. Ian kept his arm around Mickeys shoulder.

Mickey couldn't help but find it strange, how much he liked spending time with Ian. He would much rather be in the company of the red haired boy than his own girlfriend.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Mickey arched his eyebrow staring at his friend.

Ian only shrugged in response, "ye, I'm in your history class".

Ian shoved Mickey in a friendly way, which caused the shorter boy to stumble. A smile spread across his face, as he steadied himself. Ian's hand brushed by Mickeys, it was brief but Mickey felt his faces flush. He was unsure if Ian caught his reaction, but Mickey knew his face was burning red.

The pair turned a corner.

Ian's fingers brushed Mickeys hand. This time Mickey was sure he had done it on purpose, Ian let his fingers linger on Mickeys skin. It was a small action, one that would not normally get a reaction from Mickey, but Ian brought out a strange side of him. Ian went to move his hand, as if to entwine his fingers with Mickeys, to hold his hand, but stopped as they reached the classroom.

The walk to the history classroom was brief, and Mickey was sad to see it end.  
He wished for Ian to touch his skin again.

He glanced over at Ian, hoping his face had gone back to its normal colour "are you coming in?"

Ian bit the inside of his cheek, as if he were thinking about the answer, he shrugged and opened the door. The pair stepped into the now silent classroom.

Mickey felt uncomfortable as he and Ian walked in.

Both muttered a 'sorry I'm late'.

Ian walked over to his seat, and Mickey glanced around the classroom. His eyes landed on Kelly who had a spare seat to her left, it was obvious she had saved the seat for him.

She pulled her bag of her chair and stared at Mickey as if to say 'Are you sitting down or not?'

Mickey smiled at her but turned his head.

Biting down on his lip, he shuffled over to where Ian sat and took at seat next to Ian.

Ian's lips twitched upwards into a smile.

Mickey inwardly smiled at Ian's reaction. A small pit formed in Mickeys stomach, when he sat next to the taller boy.

The lesson dragged on, and Mickey's leg bounced up and down. He tapped his finger against the desk, willing for the lesson to end. It was half due to boredom and half due to feeling nervous. He would occasionally feel Ian's hand brush against his.

It was a good kind off nervous.

Ian made Mickey feel good, it was strange for him to feel this way. Not that Mickey had ever felt this way before. He was unsure of what it meant, of what he actually felt. But it was something he liked and he didn't want it to stop any time soon. The strange thing about his relationship with Ian, was he was unsure if the two were even friends. He didn't dwell on the thought, instead he tried to distract himself from thinking about the boy next to him, to no avail. His mind was stuck thinking about the young man.

Ian's hand brushed past Mickeys. It was a slightest touch, but it made Mickey feel warm. His face flushed and a smile crept onto Mickeys face.

It was a small gesture, but Ian smiled when he saw the colour of Mickeys face. Ian made the move, he gently brushed his fingers against the back of Mickeys hand.

However Mickey just tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach.


	6. What Would You Do If I Were To Kiss You?

The class continued, slow and boring. 

The feeling that Mickey felt couldn't be described. Ian continued to brush his hand against Mickeys, but only ever doing that and nothing more. But Mickey was happy, he didn't understand why.

He refused to admit that he liked Ian.

It scared him to death.

He couldn't understand why a smile was plastered on his face. Mickey was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to like Ian in the way he did. But still the black haired boy smiled like a mad man.

Mickey glance around the classroom, his eyes landing on Kelly, her eyes burned into him, glaring at him.

He felt his stomach drop.

His mind immediately began to come up with theories of what she had seen and why she was glaring at him.

His girlfriend continued to glare at him, and Mickey always found it easier to be safe than sorry, so he wanted to avoid Ian, at least for the time being. So he could figure out what he was feeling for red haired boy. 

If he saw danger he would stand his ground, but Ian was more than danger, Ian was chaos that destroyed Mickeys whole world, with just one look. He felt vulnerable beside Ian, the ginger boy called all the shots and Mickey was not comfortable with that. He vowed to himself to stay away from Ian, however hard it was going to be.

The bell rung loud and long in Mickeys ears, he had been distracted, his mind on Ian, that he hadn't released the time.

Time was ticking and Mickey was sat down, sitting still not moving. He felt like his body was numb, or his bones were made of rocks.

Ian had moved away from Mickey and began walking towards the door, he glanced back, but the short boy refused to meet Ian's eye and looked away, glancing at the floor. Ian walked out of the classroom without a second glance back, and closed the door behind him.

Kelly shook Mickeys shoulder, which caused the boy to look up. Mickey smiled at Kelly, his smile was forced but he got up from his seat, and allowed Kelly to lead him out of the classroom. Mickey walked behind Kelly letting her drag him down the corridor. They soon sat down, Kelly and her friends began to talk. Their squeals and giggles filling Mickeys ears.

Kelly's voice interrupting Mickeys thoughts, he couldn't take it. He felt like he was about to explode, he felt distraught sitting next to the girl, he was supposedly in love with. He stared down at his plate of food, trying to ignore the people around him. Trying not to become angry and annoyed at his girlfriend.

His eyes darted to Ian as he walked into the canteen.

From what Mickey knew Ian had made some friends. But he wasn't that social of a person, he would occasionally talk to people, but normally he would keep quiet.

Ian walked in to the canteen, his steps brisk as he made his way towards the queue.

Mickeys ears pricked up when he heard someone on the table mention the Gallaghers.

"They just seem kind of weird, you know" he heard.

"Ye I know. How old is that girl, like she must be what, 20. How does she have all those kids?"

"Well I thinks she's fit"

"No, she rude. She gave me a dirty look"

"The boy, who goes to college is hot"

"That Debbie girl is weird"

"Well, I think Ian is strange. I mean the kid barley talks"

Mickey felt anger burn inside him. He had met the Gallaghers and they were good people, sure they were strange but that was only because Platternville was strange, Mickey couldn't help but think the Gallaghers were the most normal thing about the town he lived in.

As the table began to talk about Ian and his sibling, Mickey was forced to bite his tongue, however he was aware of Ian's constant glances in his direction. Mickey was aware that Ian could hear the conversation, but he couldn't help but wonder why the boy had not stopped the conversation, or at least defended his family.

But Mickey was getting sick of the bitching on the table.

"They are not that bad. What's your problem?" he said, turning his head towards Kelly.

She looked at him, her eyes scanning his face before she spoke up "Come on Mick, they are weird"

Mickey rolled his eyes.

He looked back down at the food on his plate. As the conversation continued, Mickey let his eyes wander to Ian. Although he wanted to stay away from the red haired boy, looking at him didn't hurt. As Mickey looked at Ian a smirk crept on to Ian's lips, when he noticed Mickey staring. The shorter boy quickly looked away, but glanced back up, only to see Ian staring at Mickey. Mickey felt his cheeks turn red, he only wished that no one was in the canteen, he wished to be alone with Ian.

He mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't think about a boy in that way. That would be absurd, he shouldn't think about things like that. Kelly put her head on his shoulder, and Mickey saw Ian's smile fall from his lips. Mickey shrugged his shoulder which caused Kelly's head to jerk up. She looked at her boyfriend, and Mickey only shrugged.

A pout formed on her lips, and Mickey became extremely irritated. That was all he ever saw her do pout, it was as though she were child who had been told 'no', and it was that reason that he spoke up "I want to break up".

When he said those words, it felt as though a weight has been lifted of his shoulders. He felt as though he had been holding a breath for so long, and he could now breath.

It was a strange but good feeling.

Kelly let out a fake laugh, and put her hand on Mickeys knee.

Mickey shook his leg, causing Kelly hand to fall by her side "I'm being serious, Kel", and with that he left the table.

Walking outside he let the wind hit his face, and push back his hair. 

Mickeys mind was racing, he was blaming the break up on Ian and then he wasn't. He felt as though he knew why Kelly and himself had broken up, he blamed the reason for not liking the girl. But he knew that the reason behind it was in fact Ian. If the taller boy hadn't come into his life he wouldn't have broken up with Kelly.

It was mid November, and winter was in full swing. The air was cold and clean, and frost tried to grip at everything. Mickey pulled his jacket closer, trying to shield his body from the cold. Snow began to fall, much to Mickeys annoyance. The only good thing about snow was that you may get to go home early, but that never really happened. He let out a cold sigh, and trudged along. His mind was contemplating ditching school, he felt terrible and didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment. He walked along the outside building and began to leave the schools premises, but stopped when someone called to him.

Mickey stopped dead in his tracks, he turned on his heel and was released to see Ian jogging towards him. Before Mickey could say anything Ian began to talks "so I heard you broke up with Kelly".

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian's comment. He didn't feel like talking about Kelly or anyone, so he kept walking.

Ian jogged to keep up with him, and Mickey smirked. He was glad that Ian was willing to spend time with him, Ian made him feel happy.

A scowl formed on Mickeys lips as he began to think about the boy next to him. He wanted to turn to Ian and tell him to go away, he wanted to scream at the taller boy, but no words would come out of his mouth. He just carried on in silence. The pair walked in a comfortable silence, both deep in thought. Mickey enjoyed the silence, he was able to think.

But Ian spoke up as they reached their houses, "what would you do if I were to kiss you?"

The question caught Mickey of guard, he stared at Ian for a short amount of time, and scoffed. He turned back on his heel and began to walk away, he was pulled back as Ian grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What would you do?" He asked.

Mickey shrugged, he palms becoming sweaty, as he spoke up "I'd hit you, probably".

"Probably?" Ian spoke, more to himself than Mickey.

Mickey again only shrugged.

Ian straighten his back, and then leant down. He gently pressed his lips on Mickeys. Mickey stood still, for a while, until he kissed Ian back. The kiss was over quickly, Mickey being the one to pull away. He glanced up at a smirking Ian, and rolled his eyes. He pushed past Ian and walked up the steps of his house, not before glancing back.

He walked inside his warm home, and dropped his coat and bag on the floor. He knew Mandy would be in as she had a short day today.

His ears ring with the shouts that erupted from his parents mouths, both screaming at each other, for one reason or another. He was surprised that both were in, but he thought little of it.

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked up stairs, knocking on Mandy's room. She called for him to come in and he walked in.

He sat on her bed, as she flipped through the magazine. The two talked, and tried to block out their parents arguments. Mandy would occasionally roll her eyes when some object would smash, from where their parents had thrown it at the wall or at each other.

The arguing stopped and the front door slammed shut. Mandy went to get up, to make sure their mother was okay, but Mickey stopped her, and said he would go.

Mickey walked down the stairs, and gently pushed the kitchen door open.

His mother was washing dishes, her back to him.

"Are you ok?"

He knew she wasn't, but he didn't know what to say to her. Both him and Mandy had tried on numerous occasions to convince their mother to leave their father, but she always refused.

She claimed to still love their father, Terry, but Mickey wasn't stupid. He knew she did not love him, but she wanted to keep up appearances.

His mother nodded her head, but did not turn to face him.

"Mum?" Mickey asked again.

But his mother only nodded and spoke "I'm fine".

Her voice was stiff, as though she were trying not to cry.

Mickey sighed and walked to the fridge, and got some food. He glanced back at his mother, who had now moved and looked to be preparing food. Mickey caught a glance at his mothers face, she had a red cheek, and it made Mickey wince. He knew she would have a large bruise on her face tomorrow, he took one more quick glance at his mother and walked of.

Mickey walked back up to Mandy and handed her some food, which caused her to smile sweetly at her brother. He rolled his eyes and walked out of her room.

He was tempted to walk back down stairs, to make sure his mother was alright. But he decided against it, as he was tired of trying to convince his mother not to be a punching bag.

Mickey walked back to his room, and flopped back first on to his bed. His mind wandered to his kiss with Ian, but he pushed the thought from his mind, and forced himself to sleep.


	7. Never Getting Back Together Like Ever

Mandy had been quizzing him about his break up.

His parents were asking so many questions.

'Why did you do it?'

'Are you mad?'

But Mickey didn't care, of course he got annoyed. People were curious and he didn't like that. But all he could do was shrug it off.

He didn't like Kelly anymore, that's what he told people. He made up lies to why he broke up with her, but the majority of people were more curious about when they were getting back together. It was an uncommon thing for young couples to break up and then get back together. The majority of the town married their childhood sweethearts, but Mickey was determined not to do that.

He was never getting back together, like ever, with Kelly.

He felt guilty for the way he had done it, he hadn't given her a reason why, and he had been avoiding her ever since.

Mickey had found it easy, to avoid her in between classes as he knew the route she took. It was easy to avoid her during lunch as he sat with his friends and away from her. Classes were the hardest, but he had done it so far.

He had ditched a lot of his classes, mainly due to not liking the subject, or he sat by Kelly in the class.

He had heard from a friend that Kelly was on a war path, she was upset and angry with Mickey, and the short boy just didn't want to deal with her.

But she had noticed him, and their were glares here and there, but none of them bothered Mickey. She had tried to flirt with different people when they were in the same class, but it had never gotten to Mickey.

He was tempted to play along with her game, but decided against it. He owed Kelly nothing, and was determined to keep it that way.

But that hasn't stopped Mandy from pestering him all the way to school, and back.

Mickey trudged along the snow covered road, as he made his way home from school. He had skipped his last two lessons, as he was feeling tired and miserable. He had dropped Mandy a text, and offered to pick her up at the end of the day.

He kicked at the snow as he moved along, rubbing his hands together to try and keep warm. His hands shook and his breath became visible with every breath he took.

His body felt heavy under the coat he wore and his steps were slow. He was careful not to slip as he took every precaution not to fall. He wrapped his coat further around his body and continued on his way home. His hands were red from the cold and he dug his hands into his pocket as he tried to keep warm. He felt around his pocket looking for his key. His feet hit the wooden porch as he kicked at the snow.

His hands moved around his pocket as he looked for his key. He rolled his eyes as he had forgotten his key. Mickey knocked on his front door, hoping that one of his parents were in, but to no luck.

He continued looking in his school bag for a key, but soon gave up, and sat on his porch. Mickey kicked the snow off the porch and sat down. He rubbed his hands to keep warm but soon gave up and sighed. He closed his eyes and leant his head against the wooden post his back was pressed against.

He sat their for a few minutes before he heard someone walk up the porch. Mickey didn't feel like opening his eyes, he just sat there waiting for the person to walk away. Mickey became annoyed when he felt a presence next to him. He turned his head and looked at the person next to him.

It was Ian.

Mickey raised one of his eyebrows.

"What you doing here, Ginger?"

"You looked lonely. Thought I'd keep you company" Ian smiled with a shrug.

Mickey stared at him for while, not saying anything. He then turned his head away, and looked towards the traffic racing past.

Ian pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and proceeded to light it. The cigarette stayed between his lips as he inhaled the smoke. Mickey bit his lip as he watched Ian smoke.

He found it strangely attractive when Ian did it.

Mickey had smoked before, it wasn't something he did regularly, only when he was slightly stressed.

As he pulled the cigarette from between his lips, Mickey took the cigarette from  
Ian.

"You know, these things can kill you"

Ian rolled his eyes, and went to take the cigarette back "you sound like Debbie".

Mickey swatted Ian's had away, and took a drag from the cigarette.

Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickeys behaviour.

The ginger haired boy hit Mickeys back gently and stood up.

"Come on, it's cold. Come back to mine until someone comes home" he smiled at Mickey and began to walk down the drive way.

Mickey scrambled to his feet, he was great full that Ian was willing to let him stay at his house, away from the cold.

Mickey walked to catch up to Ian, and the taller boy though his arm around Mickey. Mickey wanted to shrug his shoulder, and knock Ian's arm of him. But he didn't, he let Ian's arm lean against him until they got to the Gallagher household. As the two walked into the warm house, they shrugged of their coats. Ian lead Mickey to the main room, and left him their as he went to get a drink.

Ian returned quickly and gestured for Mickey to take a seat. The pair talked for while, and Mickeys thoughts wandered to the kiss him and Ian had shared. He had wondered why Ian hadn't brought up the subject. Mickey felt uneasy around the topic, but he did want to know why Ian had done it. The black haired boy bit his lip as he listened to Ian talk about a new movie he had watch.

"Why'd you do it?" Mickey spoke, his words fast, interrupting Ian.

"Do what?" Ian asked, a smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Mickey looked at Ian "Why'd you kiss me?"

Ian shrugged.

Mickey looked at Ian, and then turned back to the television, which had been playing in the background.

"Did you not want me to?" Ian spoke after a while.

Mickey shrugged, ignoring Ian.

The taller boy got up from where he was sitting and left the room. Mickey continued to watch the television, but he wasn't paying it much attention. His eyes kept wandering to the door.

Mickey let out a sigh, and got up from where he sat. He wandered out of the room and down the corridor, towards the kitchen.

Ian was nowhere to be seen, and Mickey rolled his eyes as he walked up stairs. The shorter boy looked at each door and knocked on each door and poked his head in. The last door Mickey tried was Ian's room. The young man knocked on the door and walked in. Ian was rummaging around his draws looking for something and he didn't acknowledge Mickey.

"Well I didn't want you to" Mickey stated, continuing their previous conversation.

"You didn't want me to do what?" Ian asked, clearly not paying Mickey much attention.

"Whatever" was all Mickey replied.

He went to leave, but Ian stopped him by walking over to him. Ian gently pushed Mickey against the wall of his bedroom. Mickey could feel Ian's breath on him, but he didn't struggle, he stays where he was, staring up at Ian.

"You didn't want me to kiss you?"

"No" Mickey tried to make his speech sound strong, but his voice sounded small and it wavered.

"No?" Ian mocked.

This time Mickey tried to struggle against Ian, but soon gave up. 

Ian leant closer to Mickey, and he whispered to the shorter boy "You say the word and I'll let you go".

Mickey didn't say anything, he didn't struggle. He didn't want to, he like how close Ian was to him. Mickey but his lip and Ian smirked. Ian leant in and kissed Mickey, it was a soft and brief. Ian pulled away and smirked at Mickey, which cause the shorter boy to roll his eyes. Ian bit his lips, and leant in closer to Mickey, as though to kiss him again. But Mickey stopped him, by putting his hand on Ian's chest.

Ian let out a sigh but let go off Mickey. The taller boy stepped away from Mickey and sighed.

Mickey bit his lip and grabbed Ian's top and pulled him in for a kiss. Ian instantly kissed Mickey back, and the two stayed that way for a while, Ian pinned against the wall and Mickey holding his shirt. The pair pulled away, both out of breath. Ian was smiling at Mickey, and he wrapped his arm around Mickeys shoulder and lead him down stairs. Mickeys face was bright red, as the too sat down and began to talk. Ian's legs were spread out on Mickeys lap. The two began to talk until Ian's siblings walked in.

Mickey glanced at his phone, and knew he needed to pick up Mandy. He pushed Ian's legs of him, causing a frown to appear on Ian's face. Mickey smiled a sarcastic smile at the other boy and got up.

Mickey told Ian that he needed to go, as he grabbed his coat and put it on. Ian glanced at his siblings, Fiona was cooking in the kitchen watching Liam as he was sat in his high chair, Debbie and Carl were both upstairs and Lip was away at college.

Ian stood up and walked Mickey to the door. Mickey smiled at Ian, and opened the door. Ian leant in and quickly kissed Mickey, and said goodbye.

Mickey walked down the porch after Ian had closed the door, a confused but happy look played on his face as he walked towards his house.

He knocked on the door, as his mother should have been home, at this time.

His lips tingled from where Ian had kissed him, and a smile played on his lips and he walked towards his house, the cold weather not bothering him.

He knocked on the door, a spring in his steps as he did, his mother answered and smiled.

A bruise graced her face, from where her husband had hit her.

Mickey noticed the bruise, but did not mention anything. He knew his mother didn't like it when him or his siblings mentioned their fathers abuse.

"I need to borrow the car. I said I'd pick Mandy up"

His mother nodded and produced the keys which had been sat in her pocket. Mickey smiled sadly at his mother before walking away.

The drive to his high school was short, he pulled up in a car parking space, and proceeded to wait for Mandy. He had gotten their early and knew she wouldn't be out of class for at least another five minutes. Mickey pulled out his phone and began to search the Internet.

He quickly got bored, although he wouldn't be waiting long. A knock sounded on his car window, and he looked up to see Mandy climbing into the car. She didn't smile like she normally did, her face held a neutral expression as she told him to drive.

Mandy kept silent for the majority of the car ride, it was most unlike her but Mickey thought nothing of it as his sister brought up the subject of Kelly. Mickey hadn't been paying much attention to his youngest sister, but she said caused him to glance at her.

"She is such a bitch, like why did you have to dump her. Her sister keeps giving me and my friends a hard time now"

"Huh?" Mickey spoke raising one of his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I can handle that shit. Either way if she says anything else I can just knock her teeth out" Mandy said with a playful smile.

Mickey looked at her "look if you get yourself in more trouble. I'll talk to Kelly, tell her to stop being a bitch and all".

Mandy smiled at him as he pulled up, the pair jumped out of the car, and walked up the porch steps. Their fathers car was parked outside and the two were greeted with shouts and screams as they walked through the front door.


	8. Don't Burn Down The House

Ian woke up with a smile on his face. He was happy, and the reason for that was the boy who lived in the house opposite. Ian couldn't wipe the smile of his face. He still felt tired, but had had a terrible night, as he had been working and hadn't been able to sleep until five o'clock.

The tall boy was quick to shower and get changed, Fiona had mentioned wanting to speak to the whole family, and for all of them to get down stairs as soon as possible. Ian was the last to arrive down stairs, both Carl and Debbie sat at the table, with Lip away at college there was more room for each child.

Ian made his way to the fridge and proceeded to get breakfast for the younger Gallaghers. He then went to feed Liam as Fiona was still up stairs. When their eldest sister came down, she was dressed smartly. She smiled a warm smile at Carl and Debbie, then she turned towards Ian. Her smile dropped and Fiona gave the tall boy a stern look "Get changed, in your uniform, surprisingly you have school today".

Ian rolled his eyes "you're not my mother".

She again gave him a stern look, and the younger boy caved, and went back up stairs.

Ian stared at himself in the mirror, the uniform was ugly, and Ian felt terrible in it.

He hated the new school Fiona had sent him to, he thoroughly despised it. The only good thing about it was the shorter black haired boy who always muttered under his breathe.

The students at the high school still hadn't gotten used to Ian and his siblings, he would catch them staring at him in the corridors, and hear them whispering about his family in the lunch queue. Ian had never let anything like that bother him before, but it was starting to get irritating. He felt like he was going to hit someone if they mentioned his family again.

The teachers were no better, they looked at Ian as if he were the scum on their shoe, they believed he was stupid, and constantly treated him that way. They were either extremely rude or condescending. The teachers would constantly try and pry into his business, asking to many stupid questions for Ian's liking. People would quiz him on his family, and ask why Fiona had so many children. It irritate Ian so much that he had stopped going to his classes, but that was another reason his teachers weren't fond of the middle Gallagher child, he never showed up to lessons.

Ian stare at himself in the mirror one last time. He looked out his window, in hopes of seeing Mickey but the blinds were closed. Ian turned on heel and walked down stairs.

Fiona was feeding Liam, and Debbie was washing the dishes. Fiona beamed a smile at Ian as he walked down the stairs in his uniform.

"You look handsome" Fiona said a smile on her face.

"Handsome" Liam parroted, Fiona's words.

"Ye, very handsome" Fiona said picking Liam up from his high chair.

Fiona got Liam changed and sat him back in his chair.

"You guys have ten minutes before school starts, so listen up" Fiona stated getting the attention of the Gallagher household.

"I'm going out of town for a few days, I found a job. I'll be taking Liam, and I'm going to be gone a week. Ian your in charge" she smiled at the family.

Her head turned to Carl as he walked down the stairs "Don't burn down the house, when I'm gone".

Carl nodded his head.

"Ian, can you invite your friend over. You know the one that lives opposite" Fiona spoke her speech directed at her younger brother.

Ian glanced at her sceptically, an nodded his head.

"Just being neighbourly".

Ian took another quick glance at Fiona before ushering both Carl and Debbie out of the door.

The wind blew wildly around them, and each child only had a coat the keep them warm. The walk was short as the three wanted to get to the warm building as soon as possible.

But Ian stopped and turned around when he heard his name being called. Ian head snapped up and saw Mandy waving her hand, as if to say hello, and running towards him. Mickey followed, except his pace was slower, and his hands stayed firmly in his pockets.

He showed no interest in Ian or his siblings, not that Ian would expect any different.

Ian knew he had fucked up with Mickey, kissing him goodbye.

Mandy through her arm around Ian's shoulder and smiled. She made conversation with both the younger Gallaghers, as they walked to school. Ian noticed that Mickey trailed behind the others, he was careful not to get involved in the conversation, although Mandy tried to talk to him.

Soon enough the younger Gallaghers ran off, and into the school yard, leaving Mandy, Ian and Mickey alone.

Mickey quickly excused himself and left his sister and Ian in the cold.

Mandy shrugged at her brothers unsocial behaviour and the pair walked inside.

Ian could feel people looking at him and whispering, he had become used to it and rolled his eyes.

"Ignore them" Mandy spoke, getting Ian's attention.

He smiled at his friend and began to place his books inside his locker.

Both Mandy and Ian walked to their first class. Ian had never liked geography, but it was one of the most compelling courses, and the only one left available. However Mandy was in his class and that was one bonus.

Ian left Mandy, to get a drink of water. He was hoping to see Mickey before he went back to class, and luck was on his side as he saw Mickey separate from his friends.

He called for the shorter boy, and walked towards him.

"Hey" Ian smiled at Mickey.

Mickey raised his eyebrow at Ian and continued to walk.

"Are you avoiding me?" Ian spoke.

Mickey ignored Ian and continued walking. By this time the corridors had cleared and only Mickey and Ian stood in the empty space.

"Hey" Ian said, catching up with Mickey, and placing his hand on the short boys shoulder.

Suddenly Mickey pushed Ian against the wall.

"Don't fucking touch me" Mickey spat.

Ian struggled against Mickey, but the black haired boy was stronger.

"What, what the fuck?" Ian stuttered.

Mickey swung a punch at Ian, causing blood to pour from the ginger boys nose. Ian winced as Mickeys fist connected with his nose.

"Don't you ever do that again" Mickey spat.

"What, do what again?"

"Kiss me" Mickey whispered through gritted teeth.

Ian pushed Mickey away from him.

"Oh my god, this is what this" he gestured between the two "is about".

Ian was trying not to smile, as he stared at a seething Mickey.

Mickey tried to punch Ian again but Ian was quick this time and caught Mickeys fist and pushed him against the wall. Ian pinned Mickeys arms to the side of his body and smirked. Mickey began to struggle against the taller boy, but found that he wasn't strong enough. Instead of struggling against Ian, Mickey spat in his face causing Ian to let Mickey go. Ian dropped Mickey and took a step back, causing Mickey to punch Ian again.

Ian stumbled back.

Mickey stormed down the corridor, away from Ian.

"It's not my fault your scared of who you are" Ian shouted at Mickey.

Ian was angry, and he wanted to hurt Mickey. But also he wanted Mickey to face up to who he is. He watched as Mickey stopped and turned around. He just stared at Ian, both boys stood still just staring.

"I'm not scared of who I am" Mickey spat.

"Yes you are" Ian spat towards Mickey.

"No I'm not" this time Mickeys voice came out as a whisper.

Ian scoffed at his response.

"You are. You're scared of what other people think. You are nothing but a coward"

"Fuck you Gallagher"

Ian steadied himself against the locker and let out a sigh. He shook his head in amusement, and watch Mickey.

"The fuck do you want?" Mickey said raising his eyebrows.

Ian again only shook his head "you don't need to be scared"

"I'm not"

"Then prove it".

Ian had barely any time to react, when Mickey crashed his lips onto Ian's. The taller boy instantly reacted, and pushed Mickey against the lockers. It was Ian who pulled away from the kiss, he kept his hand on the back of Mickeys neck, keeping their bodies close.

"I have to get back to class" Ian whispered, not wanting to part with Mickey.

Mickey nodded his head, just happy to be close to Ian.

"You should come to mine after school" he smiled moving so he was further away from Mickey.

Mickey only nodded in response.

Ian began to walk down the corridor and he called to Mickey "hey, bring Mandy if you want".

Ian was quick to get back to class, his hair was a mess from where Mickey had run his hand through it, and his jacket had fallen from his shoulder. He knocked on the door, twenty minutes late, and enter the room. Everyone's eyes were on him, and Mandy gave him a look as if to say 'where the fuck have you been?'

But Ian's smile didn't waver as he apologised to the teacher and sat by Mandy.

The lesson was boring, but past quickly, and Ian's day consisted mainly of whispers and people staring at him. Since his day was only made up of two lessons, he stayed with Mandy in the library and the two studied, for their upcoming Geography test. The revision mainly consisted of messing around, and eventually being thrown out of the library.

Ian decided to leave at lunch, and he told Mandy that he had invited Mickey over and that she should come as well. As he walked home, Ian began to feel tired, as though he were being drained of energy. He hadn't been sleeping well, and felt that was the reason for it.

He made his way inside the house, and saw Fiona. She was packing a bag, and had Liam on her hip holding him close to her body. His sister smiled at him and handed him the toddler, who he gladly took. He sat in front of the television and put some cartoons on for Liam to watch. Ian closed his eyes, and filtered outside he sound of laughing from the television and dropped of into a well needed sleep.


	9. Rumours Can Be Terrible Things

For Mickey class dragged, he felt like he was going to fall asleep every time his professor opened his mouth to speak.

The only thing keeping Mickey awake was the kiss he and Ian had shared. It had felt like electricity had run through his veins and a warm feeling grew in his stomach every time he thought about it.

But he still wished he didn't feel that way.

It was a strange feeling, a feeling he was beginning to like. But he would never admit that.

The rest of his day, dragged by slowly, he spent his lunch with Mandy, trying to avoid Kelly.

His sister needed some sort of help with her homework, and if it got him away from the canteen, he was happy to help.

The pair sat outside, on the grass that surround the school. Mandy was constantly getting distracted, starring at the football team, who were training near them.

"Mandy?" Mickey waved his hand in his younger sisters face.

"Huh?"

Mickey glared at his sister.

"If you don't want my help, just say"

"No, no no, I do want your help" she said, her eyes finally leaving the footballers and landing on her scowling brother.

Before Mickey could continue Mandy spoke up "Hey Ian said he invited you over to his, he said I could come, so are you going".

Mickey hummed a respose and nodded his head. Before Mandy could speak again Mickey cut her off "so the difference between an animals cell and a plants cell is?"

Mandy let out a frustrate sigh and began to try and explain her homework to her old brother, with no luck.

Mickey soon took control an helped Mandy as he began to explaining her homework to her. Soon the bell went, and both Mickey and Mandy needed to get to class.

Mandy mentioned that she would e seeing her boyfriend after school, so she would be late to Ian's.

That made Mickey smile, as he hoped to spend some sort of alone time with Ian to straighten out whatever they were doing.

Mickey made his way to his last class of the day, science.

This was the class he was dreading, he hated science and it was the only class where he couldn't avoid his ex girlfriend.

Kelly sat on the same table as him, next to him, but he was hoping she would switch with someone.

He walked into class and was greeted by his friends, he sat next to them and began to talk about random things until the teacher came in.

Mickey had already had enough of science for one day, Mandy had tired him out with her lack of knowledge and all Mickey wanted to do was go home.

The time past and Mickey was thankful that Kelly was not in class, but neither were her friends so Mickey presumed it had something to do with the cheerleading tryouts that Kelly had been talking about nonstop.

Mickeys friend, Daryl, had been telling Mickey that Kelly had not stopped talking about the youngest Milkovich boy.

Mickey was surprised by the news as he had heard she had moved on, but was still angry at him.

He had wanted to stay away from her until she had cooled off, he founded it easier to let Kelly be angry and then deal with the aftermath, he was willing for her to get tired, or to date someone else.

It was halfway through the lesson that Kelly and her friends showed up. They were dressed exactly the same, which made Mickey want to roll his eyes. The cheerleaders looked like exact replicas of each other, from the way they styled their hair to the colour of the bows they wore.

Kelly gave Mickey a dirty look as she walked in. She took her usual seat next to Mickey and pulled out her books.

Comment and snide remarks were thrown from both Mickey and Kelly. Both were giving each other hell. Both of their friends were getting involved and it was beginning to irritate Mickey.

Kelly's friends were the first to speak up, they kept making comments about Kelly's love life.

"Guys, stop" Kelly laughed, clearly not wanting her friends to quite talking.

Mickey didn't utter a word, to anyone, but Kelly and her friends were beginning to seriously annoy him.

He kept glancing at the clock, willing for class to be over.

When the bell did sound, Mickey didn't wait for permission to leave, he just grabbed his bag and left, ignoring the calls from his teacher.

Mickey walked to his locker and began throwing his stuff into the locker. He felt angry, and irritated. He was hoping seeing Ian would calm him down.

Mickey felt someone tap his shoulder, which caused him to turn around. Kelly stood next to him a sweet smile on her face.

"What?" Mickey spoke his voice neutral.

"I just wanted to say sorry, my friends shouldn't have said anything. I don't want you to be upset about my love life. You know, that fact I moved on".

Mickey closed his locker and turned to face Kelly "I don't care. I couldn't give a damn about a guy your seeing or screwing".

A look of shock came onto Kelly's face "I'm not screwing anyone"

"I don't care"

"Whatever. I know that your upset, but..."

"I'm not upset, Kelly. I just don't give a fuck. I dumped you, it's stupid for you to come over here and think I'm jealous, because I don't give a fuck and I never did" Mickey closed his locker and pushed past Kelly and made his way down the corridor.

He walked out of the the school, and wrapped his coat around his body. The cold air nipped at his skin, causing it to go red. Mickeys cheeks and nose were bright red when he arrived at Ian's.

He knocked on the door, and waited until someone answered the door. To Mickeys surprise Fiona answered the door, a smile errupted on her face when she saw who it was.

She quickly ushered him inside.

The thing about Fiona was that she was a natural mother. She quickly walked him inside and lead him to the kitchen.  
Mickey saw Ian asleep on the sofa, Mickey smiled at the way Ian's eyes fluttered when he dreamed.

Fiona quickly sat Mickey down, and offered him something to eat. When Mickey declined, she made him eat something anyways, commenting that he was so skinny.

Which only caused Mickey to laugh.

Fiona sat opposite Mickey and the both of them began to talk. Fiona was checking up on her siblings, asking Mickey if they had been behaving and if they had been going to class.

Mickey answered all of Fiona's questions, and some answered she was satisfied with, others she was not.

Fiona was not pleased to hear about the rumour that had been spread, about a boy in the lower school, beating up three kids in one day.

Or about the new girl that had an STD.

Fiona had ranted, stating that Debbie did not have any diseases, but she began to say that she would be going down the school, to sort out these rumours. But Mickey had reminded her that Debbie ad Carl hadn't told her for a reason.

A look of disappointment crossed her face, when Mickey told her, but she understood. But was still going to talk to both Debbie and Carl.

"What else have people said?" Fiona asked, clearly wanting to know what the small town thought of her and her family.

"I don't think I should say" Mickey said, not wanting to hurt Fiona's feelings.

"Don't worry, Gallaghers have thick skin" she assured him.

Mickey let out a sigh. He began to tell Fiona about all of the other things that town had said about her family. Many rumours had been heard about the Gallaghers some were completely impossible and some were just plain funny.

Both Fiona and Mickey began to laugh at the funny rumours that had sufficed. The rumours consisted of the Gallaghers being devil worshipers, to them being on the run criminals.

Fiona had found it all highly amusing.

A loud sound came from the living room, which caused both Fiona and Mickey to turn around.

Liam walked into the kitchen and toddler over to Fiona who picked him up. He rubbed his eyes and put his head on we shoulder, clearly just woken up.

Ian emerged soon after, he swayed slightly, as he stood in the door way. He looked pale, and ill.

"Rumours, can be terrible things" Ian spoke. He still seemed tired, from where he had slept.

Fiona looked at Ian, and a sad smile crossed her lips.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" she smiled at Ian.

Mickey bit his lip, as he looked at the taller boy. Ian looked confused and followed Fiona up stairs. He looked as though he had some sort of fever.

Fiona came down a few minutes later, and smiled "I think he has some sort of bug, I heard it's going around. Nothing to worry about".

"I actually asked Ian to invite you over. I was wondering if you could do me a favour, could you?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Um...uh...ye, ye I can"

"I'm going out of town, on a job. I was wondering if you could pop your head in and make sure Ian, Debbie and Carl all go to school. I'd ask Lip, but he's away and..."

"Ye, off course" Mickey smiled "I should get going. I'll let you take care of him".

Mickey turned around and opened the front door, but turned back around "My friend got that bug. If it's the same thing he'll be throwing up and shitting nonstop".

Fiona laughed at Mickeys comment.

Mickey closed the front door behind him, he made his way down the street and bumped into his sister. 

He explained that it was probably not the best idea to go and see Ian, as he was sick.

"I don't really feel like going home, you know the shouting and all" Mandy spoke up as the two walked back "you feel like staying out a bit longer".

Mickey nodded his head, not wanting to stay in that house.

Both walked down the street, and away from their family home.


	10. Just Another Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part hasn't been edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes

The black haired boy walked up the familiar porch. It was strange to walk into the house, although he did not live there. Fiona had told him that they didn't lock the door, the neighbourhood was good and they were willing to trust the townspeople.

However, Mickey knocked on the door before reaching for the handle. He had left Mandy in their house, and was going to retrieve her when he had rounded up the Gallagher kids.

Fiona had asked for him to take them to school, as she had found work out of town. The brunette would've been gone a week at most, and although she trusted her family, she did not trust them to go to school.

Ian had been infamous for ditching his classes, and had shown up to very little of his lessons in Platternville.

Lip was away from the house regularly, and had no time to drop Debbie and Carl in school, which had ultimately left Fiona to ask Mickey.

She had explained that she would be taking Liam, and all Mickey had to do was drop and pick not Debbie and Carl from school.

Mickey had quickly agreed, knowing he would get to spend more time with Ian.

He stepped inside the house, and was surprised to find the heating was off. The air was cold and made Mickey shiver as he walked deeper into the house.

His eyes landed on Lip, who was bent over the heater, trying to fix it. Clear frustration played out on Lips face as he clearly didn't know what he was doing. He held a spanner in one hand and an instruction book in the other.

Debbie was the first to spot Mickey. Both her and Carl were positioned around the kitchen table. Walking further into the kitchen, Mickey saw Liam sat next to Debbie.

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows together.

Fiona was taking Liam.

But he shrugged it off "you guys ready?"

Both children nodded their heads and Lips looked up from where he was working.

"Hey man, forgot you were coming. Thanks we could really use the help today" the brown haired boy called to Mickey.

Debbie and Carl grabbed their bags and Mickey instructed them to go to his house and get Mandy.

She had been sat eating breakfast the time he had left, so he was hoping for her to be ready. He knew it was unlikely, but he was holding out hope.

Debbie and Carl obliged, but Mickey could hear the Gallagher boy grumble a few choice words before he walked out of the house.

Mickey shuffled his feet on the floor awkwardly, as if waiting for Lip to say something.

When Lip finally looked up, he noticed Mickey still stood in his house. He gave up trying to fix the heater and walked into the kitchen. He called to Mickey "Hey, I forgot sorry. Ian won't be going to school today. He's not well. It's just another bad day".

"Another, is he still sick" Mickey tried not to acted so concerned, but failed as the look of worry on his face was obvious to anyone.

Lip laughed, as he moved away from the heater, "ye, nothing terrible. I mean he's been through worse, just keeps throwing up, meaning his meds won't stay down. Nothing to worry about, though. That why I'm here".

Mickey nodded his head.

A virus had spread around the school, causing a few kids to call in sick, it was nothing serious, a stomach bug and maybe the flew, but Mickey wasn't sure.

Neither him not Mandy had gotten it, and for that he was great full.

"Meds?" Mickey questioned.

"Not my place to say, sorry man, but ask Ian when he's better. He'll tell you" Lip stated as he turned back and looked at the heating.

"Do you want me to take a look at that, after my classes?" Mickey asked

Lip stared at Mickey "you know how to fix the heater" he asked, almost surprised.

Mickey nodded his head.

"Ye, sure, uh, thanks" Lip scratched the back of his neck as though embarrassed to accept the help.

Mickey nodded his head, and began to walk for the door, but he turned around and began to talk "since your here, do you still need me to pick Debbie and Carl up from school"

"Yes, if that's still ok"

"Ye, fine" Mickey spoke, and turned on his heel and left the house.

Mickey quickly walked across the street, and saw Mandy sitting with the two Gallagher kids. Both children looked ready to leave, with their bags on their backs, but Mandy hadn't changed from her pyjamas.

Mickey let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Mandy.

"The fuck?" He questioned.

Mandy smiled sweetly at him, but only in a sarcastic manner. The two siblings bickered until Mickey forced Mandy up stairs.

Carl had managed to find his way into the Milkoviches kitchen, and had found his way into the fridge. He had began to devour the food, until Mickey pulled him away, from the fridge, by the collar of his T-shirt.

"That's not for you"

Carl glared up at the black haired boy and muttered a few words, but when Mickeys eyebrows rose, he backed off and sat down with Debbie.

They waited for Mandy, the conversation was staying at a minimum, with Debbie doing most of the talking.

Mickey wasn't the most social person, but he did try and answer all of Debbie's questions.

When Mandy finally came down, the four of them were on their way. The walk was longer than expected, the four of them were running late and when Mickey finally arrived to class, the majority of class time had past.

It was a bad day, the school corridors were packed with busy people, pushing and shoving, wanting to get to their destinations. Mickey was no difference, he was stressed from the school work that had been forced upon him. He marched down the corridor, trying not to bump into people, which he was failing to do. Mickey had skipped lunch, which had put him in a worse mood.

But lunch had pasted in a blur, and he had helped Mandy with her homework. Which had meant no time to eat.

His last classes past by for more or less okay, he ignored Kelly and her friends glares. She was clearly still angry from when he had told her, he didn't care about her.

Other than that, Mickeys classes were fine.

After school, Mickey met Mandy outside the educational building. They then walked to the middle school area, and waited for both Debbie and Carl. The younger kids took longer than Mickey had thought, with Debbie coming out of the building in tears, and Carl looking extremely angry.

Mandy opened her mouth to speak to the young children, but was cut of by a sniffing Debbie. She was clearly sad, but she masked her sadness with anger as she spat towards the Milkovich pair "It's just another bad day".

Mandy and Mickey shared a quick glance, and Mandy walked further ahead, with Debbie. The pair shared a conversation - Mickey nor Carl could hear what they were saying.

Carl was staring up at Mickey as the pair walked.

"Your staring, it's rude" Mickey stated, not even looking at Carl.

"You're not going to tell Fiona, are you?"

Mickey nodded his head and spoke "off course I'm telling your sister. Either way Lips at the house"

Carl's scrunched up his nose "ye, I forgot".

The young boys eyes stayed firmly on the floor, Mickey wanted to ask Carl if he was alright. However, from what little he knew about Carl, Mickey presumed he wouldn't want to talk about it. But he decided to give Carl the chance to voice what had happened, Mickey spoke up, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Carl stared up at Mickey, but then let his head hang. He clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Mickey shrugged at Carl's response. He didn't want to push Carl into speaking, but the young Gallagher spoke up on his own "people can rude. This town just hates us".

Carl shrugged and carried on walking.

Mickey wished to tell Carl that, that wasn't true, but he couldn't. The town wasn't welcoming to the Gallaghers, and they made that obvious. If it wasn't the whispers, it was the dirty looks and if it wasn't that then it was the rude comments people made to their faces.

Carl and Mickey walked towards Carl's home, Mandy and Debbie had both already gone inside. When Mickey entered the house, Carl behind him, he noticed Lip was talking to Mandy.

Debbie was nowhere to be found, but Mickey noticed Carl had disappeared up the stairs, without being seen by Lip. Debbie must've done that to.

Lip was clearly flirting with Mandy and Mandy was smitten. Although she had a boyfriend.

Mickey cleared his throat, and stared at Lip. He rose one eyebrow and continued to stare, until Lip stepped away from Mandy.

Lip smiled awkwardly at Mickey, and moved into the kitchen.

"You have a boyfriend" he stated looking at Mandy.

"I'm admiring from afar".

Mickey rolled his eyes, and their conversation carried on, with the two arguing. But Mickey stopped when he saw Ian walk down the stairs.

Mickeys eyes scanned the taller boy. Ian looked slightly confused, and still he was pale. But his eyes lit up when he saw Mickey.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Mickey asked.

Ian only nodded his head, he was clearly tired, as he didn't respond using words.

Lip poked his head out of the living room "Hey, your up" he smiled at Ian.

Ian just hummed in response, as he made his way towards the fridge.

"I'm going back to bed" Ian spoke his voice was husky, as he hadn't spoken for a while.

"Do you still want me to have a look at the heating?" Mickey asked, looking at Lip.

"Ye, man, thanks again"

Lip nodded his head, and invited Mandy to sit with him in the living room. Mandy quickly agreed, as Mickey would be preoccupied.

Mandy and Lip both left, leaving Ian and Mickey in the kitchen.

Ian just drank the juice which had been sat in the refrigerator.

"Hey, will you keep me company?" Ian asked.

Mickey raised his eyebrow, and Isn sighed.

"Please, I feel like shit, and I just really want some company".

Mickey just nodded his head, he wouldn't complain about spending time with Ian.

Mickey followed behind Ian as they walked up the stairs and into Ian's bedroom.

Ian crawled into bed, and lifted the covers for Mickey to crawl under. Mickey hesitate for a second, but crawled in next to Ian.

Ian placed his head on Mickeys chest, and after a while the room was filled with the soft sound of Ian's snoring.

Mickey decided to just lie with Ian, he didn't want to disturb the sleeping boy.

But Mickey was enjoying his time with Ian. He felt calmly relaxed, with Ian's arms wrapped around him.

Mickey closed his eyes and smiled, as Ian snuggled into him.


	11. I'll Be Dead By The Time I'm 42

Mickey woke up in Ian's arms, they had moved around whilst they had slept, but Mickey felt warm and content. He glanced up to see Ian looking at him.

Ian looked much healthier than what he had.

"Are you watching me when I sleep?"

Ian only shrugged.

"That's creepy" Mickey smiled, looking up and the red haired boy.

A smile spread across Ian's face at the words Mickey had used.

Ian leant down to kiss Mickey, but the shorter boy flinched away. Ian leant his head against the headboard of his bed.

"So it's okay to cuddle me, in my bed. But I can't kiss you" Ian asked.

"You don't understand" Mickey stated.

He kicked the covers of his body, and walked towards the bedroom door.

"You don't have to go" Ian said.

Mickey turned to face him, he caught sight of his digital alarm clock, which read 01:00.

"My parents would kill me if I came home this time. So thanks" Mickey bit his lip and looked at Ian.

Ian looked comfortable in the bed, sheets wrapped around his body, and his ginger hair falling in his face.

"You can stay in here" Ian stated, pulling the blanket of him, and making his way over to Mickey.

"Can you please explain why I'm not allowed to kiss you?" Ian spoke yet again.

Ian went to touch Mickeys face, but the shorter boy flinched away from his touch.

Ian let out another sigh, and walked out of the door, leaving Mickey alone.

A sense of regret washed over Mickey, he wanted to kiss Ian, he was desperate for the boys touch. But he didn't want to give in.

Ian walked into the room, moments later, with a drink. He placed the cup on the nightstand and crawled into bed. He proper himself up using his elbows and stared at Mickey.

"Can you explain it to me?"

"You won't understand, man" Mickey spoke, trying to leave the subject alone.

It was complicated for Mickey, he was well aware of what he felt for Ian, but he just believed that it was wrong to feel that way. He refused to admit it, and although he had kissed Ian before and he had let Ian kiss him, this felt different. It felt more real, and if he were to just let Ian kiss him whenever he wanted, it felt as though it would turn into something, and Mickey was scared of what he felt.

Ian sighed again.

It was late at night, and Mickey didn't want to fight with Ian. He felt like giving up and just kissing him, he wanted to kiss him, but he just wouldn't. He didn't like how Ian had so much control over him, they had only known each other a few months at this point, but it scared him as to why Ian ha so much control.

"You...Its complicated. You know" Mickey tried to reason with Ian.

Ian only shrugged, pretending as though he did not care. But Mickey could tell that it was eating away at the taller boy. Not that Mickey blamed him, he would be annoyed to.

Mickey crawled back into Ian's bed. He pulled the blanket around his body and turned on his side, so he was facing Ian.

Ian was looking at Mickey, his eyes stared into the shorter boys, and it made Mickey slightly nervous, it made Mickey want to tell Ian why he didn't want to kiss him.

But Mickey turned over, trying to ignore the heat that was radiating from Ian's body. Mickey felt Ian wrapped his arms around him, and pull him closer.

The black haired boy pretended to be asleep, but he was comfortable where he lay. Mickey leant closer to Ian, which caused the familiar scent of cigarettes smoke and mint to float into his nostrils. It was a weird combination, but one Mickey enjoyed. It smelt of Ian, and that made Mickey feel safe.

However, although Mickey was comfortable and tired he couldn't sleep. He felt guilty for treating Ian like the way he had. It wasn't that he treated him badly, he felt terrible for some what stringing him along. Mickey didn't want to be with Ian, he knew he would have to tell him, but he so desperately wanted to be able to kiss Ian, hold him and talk to him, with out any weird looks from passers by. But Mickey knew that was impossible in this town.

A close knitted community, that refused to except anything that was different. Mickey knew it, and he was sure Ian knew it.

"Are you awake?" Mickey spoke, he was expecting Ian to be sleeping. But he felt if he didn't tell Ian now, he never would.

Mickey couldn't help but think it was the sleep deprivation talking. He never would have confessed this to anyone, so why was he doing it now.

"Ye" Ian mumbled into the back of Mickeys neck. It was clear that the red haired boy was tired, but Mickey decided to continue anyway.

"You grew up in the city didn't you?"

Ian just hummed a response, which caused Mickey to roll his eyes.

"Your brother mentioned that you have bad days, what does that mean?"

This caught Ian's attention. There was a stillness in the air, and as soon as the words had slipped out from Mickeys mouth he had regretted them. No sound came from Ian, as though the ginger haired boy was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"You don't have to tell me" Mickey spoke.

And a sigh of relief came from Ian's mouth.

That made Mickey wonder what secrets Ian was hiding, but Mickey wasn't interested in that, at the moment.

"Did you or did you not live in the city?" Mickey spoke again.

Ian leant across the black haired boy and turned on the lamp, which was sitting on the night stand.

The light from the lamp eliminated around the room, giving Mickey a better view of Ian. Ian had now moved from where he had once been lying. He sat on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor.

He rubbed his eyes as he spoke "ye, I lived in the city. I...uh...it was Chicago".

Mickey nodded his head, "so you have no idea what it is like to live in a small town, where everyone knows everyone".

Ian looked at Mickey confused but nodded his head any way.

"If I was to kiss you, that would make this" he gestured between the two "real, and I'm not sure if I can handle that. The judgement looks, the whispers"

Ian looked at Mickey sympathetically, "look I get what you mean but..."

Mickey cut Ian off quickly "it wasn't supposed to be like this. You've screwed everything up".

Ian again only stared at Mickey, he had a look of confusion plastered on his face as though he didn't know what Mickey was talking about, and he didn't.

But Mickey continued, ignoring the strange look on Ian's face.

"You screwed it all up, and I don't know if I should hate you for it, or if  
I should be thanking you. It's a complicated mess, and it's your fault" Mickey spat.

He didn't want to be angry at Ian, but the way the taller boy made him feel, it made him act differently, a 'differently' Mickey didn't like.

"I hate that you made me think my life could be different" Mickey concluded

Ian continued to stare at Mickey, he had no idea what the young man was talking about, but he could see the state Mickey was in, and he knew that it must have been important.

Ian placed one of his hands on Mickeys. But the shorter boy pulled his hand angrily away, from the boy who was trying to comfort him.

"I don't want people to stare at me when I walk down the street. I don't want people whispering about me when I walk past, and I know I shouldn't care, but I don't want my parents to hate me".

Ian smiled a sad smile at Mickey, and pulls him closer. He ignored the protest from the black haired boy. Mickeys head lay on Ian's shoulder, and the two sat in a comfortable silence. The only sound was the clock ticking away, showing that time was passing.

"Is that all your scared of?" Ian questioned.

He was aware that there was more to what Mickey had said. Ian knew what it was like to be scared of who you were, which was why he understood Mickeys situation.

Mickey removed his head from Ian's shoulder, and stared at him of a few moments.

"I can't kiss you, because that will get my hopes up, and when you let me down, I'll be broken. I was content with the way my life was going to pan out, but you've made me see something different".

Ian scrunched his eyebrows together, but nodded his head.

"How was your life supposed to go?"

Mickey let out another sigh, and spoke up "I'll probably get back together with Kelly. We'll be married by the time we are twenty five, and we will have kids. Not that I want them, but she'll nag and nag, and finally we'll be parents. I'll get some fucking shit job, which makes me work all hours. But whenever I do finish early, I won't go home, I'll end up having an affair with some skanky chick, just to keep up appearances, and soon Kelly will find out. I'll loose everything, from my house to my kids. Then I'll probably move into some shit hole of a flat, and I won't be able to take the life I'm fucking living. So by the time I'm 42, I'll take a shot gun and blow my own brains out. So I'll be dead by the time I'm 42".

Ian stared at Mickey.

Again the two sat in silence not talking to each other, just looking at each other.

Ian spoke up after the seconds ticked by "that's not going to happen. I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me. Let this be real".

Mickey stared at Ian, his eyes had glazed over with tears.

"I don't know if I can trust you" Mickey stated, he quickly whipped away the tears which were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Ian just pulled Mickey closer, the two shared a hug and just sat in that position, "I promise I won't hurt you" Ian whispered, into Mickeys neck.

Mickey was well aware of how Ian felt towards him. He was well aware of his own feelings towards Ian, but he was scared to hope, that his life could be more than what he had said.

He was scared, but he wanted to take the chance.

Pulling away from Ian, Mickey sat in front of him, and smiled. It was a sad smile, but Mickey was happy, he leant forward and placed his lips on Ian.

It was a short, soft kiss, but Mickey was happy with the result. Ian looked at him, a smile on his face.

"I promise I won't hurt you".


	12. Trouble Had A Way Of Finding Him

A few months had past, and Ian was happy. He was happy and content with the life he was living. There were a few down sides to living in Platternville, but he didn't mind. He had Mickey, and he was happy to just be around the shorter boy.

He still got strange looks at school, although his family had been living in the town for at least nine months, still the town had not gotten used to them.

Debbie had taken it the worst, but Fiona was always there. She had managed to get the kids threw thick and thin, and for that they were greatful.

In the recent months Ian had found a job, not one he was proud of, but still a job.

Mickey was unaware that Ian was working. It wasn't a job that Ian was proud of, but still he made it do. He danced late at club, it wasn't glamorous, but he contributed towards the families bills.

He was scared of Mickeys reaction if he were to find out. So he kept it a secret, only his family were aware.

He easily kept secrets from Mickey, he kept his job away from Mickey and he also kept his illness under wraps. Mickey was completely unaware of it, at least Ian was sure he didn't know anything.

The taller boy walked down stairs and saw that Fiona was the only person in the kitchen. It wasn't uncommon for Fiona to be the only person up when Ian came down. But he noticed Fiona's eyes were on Liam, as he toddled around in the living room. Ian made his way down the stairs and smiled at Fiona. He picked Liam up from where the baby ha been wandering around.

Liam let out a giggle, and wrapped his arms around Ian.

"You taken your meds" Fiona questioned as Ian place Liam into his chair.

Ian walked away from where he had placed Liam and walked to the kitchen cabinet. Fiona had to constantly remind Ian to take his medication. It always slipped his mind, whenever she wasn't around. It was dangerous and Ian knew that, he should have been more responsible.

He took three bottles of pills from the cabinet. He screwed the top of the first and placed two pills in his hand. He did the same with the second but only took one pill out and he followed suit with the last bottle, but he took three from the last.

He sat down at the table and placed the pills in front of him, Fiona had already put a glass of water down.

He quickly took each pill, feeling sick with everyone he took. Ian was never good at taking medication, even when he was younger, but he had gotten used to it. But still he felt sick as he swallowed his pills.

When he finished he turned to face his baby brother and began to feed him. A knock on the door sounded, and the Gallaghers knew who it was. Mandy would always walk with Ian, Debbie and Carl, so she would knock on there door just before breakfast.

"Come in" Fiona shouted from where she was making the kids lunch.

Mandy quickly walked inside, complaining about the weather. The young girls hair was already wet from the rain and she had only walked a few meters to get to the Gallaghers. She walked in shivering as she sat down next to Ian.

It was full into summer and the rain hadn't stopped, much of the annoyance of everyone. The air was still cold and the wind blew, it was common to rain in Platternville even in summer, but still Mandy, who had lived there her whole life, was not used to it.

Ian pushed his food towards Mandy, as he wasn't hungry. She smiled at him and began to eat, Ian could help but wonder if Mandy's parents fed her, as she was always hungry.

"Mick, said he'd call for us when he was done getting ready" Mandy said, through mouthfuls of food.

Ian smiled at the girls childishness.

Arguing could be heard upstairs, which caused Mandy to snap her head towards the stairs. She stared towards the noise, until Ian placed his hand on her knee, causing her to jump.

She turned toward Ian who was smiling at her, and soon footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"You get fifteen minutes. You took to long" Carl stated as he walked down the stairs.

"No I didn't. You take to long" Debbie spat at Carl as the two sat down from breakfast.

The young Gallagher quickly made breakfast and sat around the table. Debbie smiled at Mandy, they were seemingly becoming friends, with Mandy sticking up for Debbie. They had become good friends, and the two were close.

Carl made sure to look Mandy up and down, it was a regular thing for Carl to do, and it would end in Mandy either rolling her eyes or hiting the back of the younger boys head.

The family ate breakfast, and got ready for school. Ian was up stairs getting changed into his school uniform, with Mandy sat on his bed, skimming through one of his books. Ian tried to avoid wearing the schools uniform as much as possible, it was uncomfortable and he didn't like the way it looked on him.

Fiona's voice rung through the house, shouting that Mickey was here. A smile formed on Ian's lips as both him and Mandy walked down the stairs.

Debbie and Carl were already stood at the bottom of the stairs. They were talking to Mickey when and Ian and Mandy emerged from up stairs.

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey and quickly planted a kiss on Mickeys lips.

Mandy as well as Ian's family were the only people who knew Ian and Mickey were a couple.

Mickey wasn't ready with telling anybody that he and Ian were in a relationship. Ian understood Mickeys hesitation and he was willing to wait for as long as he could. But it did irritate Ian when he couldn't hold Mickeys hand in public or kiss him.

Soon enough they were on their way to school, the rain beat down on them. Causing Ian's hair to become damp, they soon arrived in the warm building. Carl and Debbie both left, which left Ian, Mickey and Mandy together.

Ian had made a deal with Fiona, that he would go to all of his classes. He didn't know why he had agreed to it, but Fiona had looked at him with those big eyes, and he reluctantly agreed. She was trying to keep him out of trouble. Trouble had a way of finding him, as he was getting into more fights here than he had on the south side.

But he had agreed not to get into trouble, mainly for Fiona's benefit, than his own.

Ian's phone began to ring and he let the Milkovich siblings to answer his phone. The phone call was only to confirm he was working this evening, which he confirmed.

When he walked back Mandy and Mickey were both arguing about something, not that Ian was worried, they constantly argued.

"Hey" Mickey smiled at Ian.

"Hey" Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey, the shorter boy didn't protest. But mainly because nobody was around.

Mandy left the boys to find her friend, which left Mickey and Ian alone. The corridors were empty. Ian and Mickey sat down the corridor, Mickey lent his head on Ian's shoulder, and Ian leant his head on Mickeys.

"Hey, can we still meet up tonight? I just don't really feel like going home" Mickey asked.

Ian sighed as he already made previous commitments.

"I can't. I'm busy" Ian kissed the top of Mickeys head.

"Oh. What are you doing?" Mickey asked, he sat up at this point, shrugging Ian away from he stared at the boy.

"Nothing really, but I can't get out of it. It's Fiona she wants me to do something" Ian lied.

Mickey nodded his head.

The bell sounded, and both boys got up. Mickey said his goodbyes to Ian, and left the taller boy.

Ian felt slightly guilty lying to Mickey, as he knew how much Mickey didn't like to spent time at his own home.

Ian grabbed his bag and slung it around his arm. He slowly walked to class. He was slightly irritable when he arrived at class, he was generally angry for lying to Mickey, which meant he was praying no one would say anything to get him more angry.

Unfortunately class didn't go according to plan, as Ian ended up in the head teachers office. He sat in the reception as the secretary kept glancing at him.

Ian knew that Fiona would have been called, although he had begged the principle not to.

Ian had a black eye and a gash on his lip. He had punched a student for saying something about his youngest sister. Both him and the student, who was called Daniel, sat in the office. They were both bruised, but Ian had gotten in more punches, and Daniel looked terrible.

He had dry blood on his face and more bruising.

A knock sounded on the door, which caused both Daniel and Ian to look up. The red haired boy was praying that it was one of Daniels parents, but his stomach dropped when Fiona walked in.

Liam sat on her hip, clinging to her. She glanced around the room, and her eyes landed on Ian. Her nostrils flared, and she looked as though she were about to explode.

"I'm gonna kill you" she spoke, her eyes staring straight at Ian.


	13. How The Bills Got Paid

Ever since they moved the Gallaghers still continued to have money troubles. Fiona was unable to hold down a steady paying job, and no one was willing to hire Lip.

Lip would soon be gone, out of the town, and back in college. He had ended up taking a year off, but he was determined to return. He had enjoyed college and he had managed to move up the food chain, from when he was a first year struggling to balance his assignments and his duties in the canteen.

But the Gallaghers always got by. They always stuck together, and although there were many bumps and turns in the road, they always stayed in one piece.

Fiona would work four jobs, Debbie would help take care of Liam, and Carl would play out some illegal scam.

It was how the bills got paid.

That was what Fiona kept reminding Ian, as she waited in the principles office.

She turned to face him "I can't believe you. I ask one thing, go to class and stay out of trouble, why can't you just do that".

Ian just looked at the floor, as Fiona gave him the 'I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed' speech.

Soon the principle door opened and he gestured for Fiona and Ian to go in. They sat in silence, with Fiona glaring at Ian.

"Okay, this has been coming for a while, but we need to discuss Mr. Gallaghers behaviour" spoke the principle, Mr. Renolds.

He continued before Fiona could speak "Is there some sort of parent we can talk to?"

"I'm Ian's legal guardian, you can talk to me" Fiona spoke, her voice was calm, but Ian knew that tone of voice and Fiona was just waiting to explode.

Mr Renolds, looked at Fiona as though she were the scum on his shoe, Ian felt anger wash over him. The way his teacher spoke to Fiona, was rude and arrogant as though he were better than her.

"I know my brothers behaviour has been out of line" Fiona went to carry on, but was cut off.

"Out of line, out of line. He attacked another pupil for no apparent reason. Please don't tell me his behaviour was out of line"

Fiona looked slightly taken back, by Ian's teacher. Even when speaking to Carl's teachers, none of them were ever that rude.

"Ian?" Fiona glanced at her brother, and raised her one of her eyebrows.

"I did have a reason. If Daniel thinks he can insult my sister..."

"Wait" Fiona spoke, and Mr Renolds sent her a glare. Which she happily returned.

"Who did he insult? What did he say?" Fiona spoke.

Ian turned to Fiona, the thing about Gallaghers is that they were fiercely loyal. Family always came first, and that was the first rule.

"Debbie, he was just horrible, calling her a slag and a slut. Said that anyone could get laid now, and that she probably had a STD" Ian turned to Fiona as he spoke, just to see her reaction.

His eldest sisters nostrils flared and her eyes were wide. It wasn't a terrible insult, but Debbie was the most vulnerable of the Gallaghers. Both Fiona and Ian had heard worse insults, but it was the principal of the thing.

Fiona glanced at Mr. Renolds, "Well he clearly had a reason. I understand, this situation, but the other boy must be punished as well. You know because of what he said about Debbie, that wasn't right"

Ian glanced up and looked around the room. This wasn't the first time he had been in this room, but never really looked around. He had always looked at the floor, and waited for the teachers to shout at him. But the room wasn't impressive, it was a small room with only a table and a bookshelf.

Ian's principle looked up at Fiona, "Well you can't blame children for talking, can you. Debra is pregnant isn't she?"

Fiona looked ready to explode, she looked as though she were ready to pounce and punch the teacher. She stood up causing her chair to fall over.

"Debbie being pregnant, does not make her a slut" Fiona shouted.

"And fuck you, for thinking other wise".

She grabbed Ian's wrist and walked him out the door. Fiona walked back in and began to shout at Ian's principle. She cursed at him for a long time and shouted that until the other pupil apologised to Debbie, that neither Ian, Carl or Debbie would be back in school.

Fiona ordered Ian to get both of the young Gallaghers out of school. He walked down the corridors trying not to draw attention to himself. He wanted to be in and out with Debbie and Carl.

He knocked on the door and retrieved Carl from his class, and then followed suit with Debbie.

He quickly explained the situation, all of the children knew that no one would apologise. But they knew Fiona would cave in soon or later and they would be back in school.

The air was thick and warm, which was a surprise since it had previously been raining. The air was fresh when Ian walked to the car, his younger siblings followed behind him, Carl looked happy to just be out of school and Debbie looked slightly upset, but Ian knew she would live.

The Gallaghers soon arrived home, and Ian walked to his room. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, and Fiona was still angry with him.

Ian felt useless, he wanted cry and scream. He wished he hadn't hit Daniel, but the boy just made him angry. He hated when people insulted his family, and then he would just loose it.

He wished for school to be over, so he could see Mickey, but he knew the shorter boy would be busy, as his father wanted to speak to him.

Ian didn't like Mickeys father, always got a bad vibe from the man, but he shrugged it off as both Mickey and Mandy had never said a bad word about him. It was just the weird looks he would give Ian, whenever he picked Mickey and Mandy up. Ian was aware that the man didn't like him, and both the Milkovich siblings made that known, Ian had never been in Mickeys house, and that was mainly to do with Terry Milkovich.

Ian stayed in his room the majority of the day, he wasted the minuets of his day, just sitting around. He could hear Fiona call him, but did nothing about it. Ian let tears slip from his eye, and soon Fiona gave up calling for Ian, knowing he wanted to be left alone. Ian had crawled into bed, and hugged his pillow. He let more tears spill from his eyes as he recalled the events that had taken place.

The red haired boy soon fell asleep exhausted from the day he had.

He was woken by a noise at his window. Something was hitting the glass, a constant sound, tapping away.

Ian rose from where he slept, walking towards the window. He opened the window and let the warm air hit his face. The sky was still bright, as the season of summer had arrived.

Ian glanced to the concrete path, and saw Mickey. The short boy looked worried, Ian couldn't see the features of his boyfriend, but still he knew it was Mickey.

"Hey" Ian called.

"Can you open the door?" Mickey bounced from foot to foot, impatientlay waiting.

Ian rubbed on his eyes, and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs, carefully not making any noise. The red haired boy knew Mickey must have had some reason for not knocking on the Gallagher door.

He opened the door, and let Mickey inside. Ian flicked on the hall lights on, and stared at Mickeys face, the smile on his face fell instantly as he noticed the bruising around Mickeys eye.

"The fuck happened to you?" Mickey questioned looking at Ian's face.

Ian almost forgot that he had been in a fight, his face had stopped hurting and he was more concerned with Mickey.

"Nothing" Ian stated glancing at the floor.

Mickey took Ian's face in his hands, "what happened?"

Ian shook Mickey away, "I could ask you the same thing".

Mickey shrugged in response "my dad gets angry".

Ian's face dropped, maybe this town had more secrets than he thought.


	14. Frank A Man Of Little Use

It was the knock on the door that woke Mickey up. He was half sleeping, when the noise came, a constant fast knocking, which Mickey was sure would wake the whole house.

He stumbled from his bed and walked down the stairs. Mandy had beat him to the door, she looked more tired than him. His youngest sister stared at him for a while, clearly forgetting about the person who was knocking on the door.

"Who's at the door?" Mandy asked, although Mickey was stood behind her, and hadn't seen the person from behind the door.

"How should I know?" Mickey raised his one of his eyebrows.

Mandy rolled her eyes, and the knocking continued. Mandy and Mickey glanced at each other and Mandy placed her hand on the door.

The knocking continued, and Mickey pushed Mandy out of the way. He swung the door open, "what the fuck? It's the middle of the night".

Mickey was met by a man he did not know. The man stank of alcohol and piss, he had longish hair and a large jacket which was clearly to big for him. The man was clearly drunk, as he rambled on about nothing and everything.

Mickey stared at the man, and quickly turned around to see Mandy had disappeared back up stairs. He then turned to the drunk man.

"Can I help you?"

The man ignored Mickey and called past him and inside the house "Fiona, Fiona".

Fiona, the only Fiona Mickey knew was Fiona Gallagher, but she seemed to sensible to know a man like that.

"Fiona doesn't live here" Mickey tried to close the door, but the man stopped him.

"I want Fiona" shouted the man.

Mickey rolled his eyes and stepped outside, closing the door quietly.

"Look buddy, I don't know a Fiona. But get of my property before you wake up the whole fucking neighbourhood".

Mickey again went to close the door, but the man pushed at the wooden frame. His eyes were trained on Mickey, glaring at him.

"Well there is no need to be so fucking rude" the man exclaimed.

Which only earned an eye roll from Mickey.

Mickey quickly slammed the door in the drunken mans face, and walked back up the stairs. He was careful to be quiet, his father surely hadn't forgotten the fight they had, which left Mickey with a black eye. All Mickey wanted to do was go back to bed, he wished that he had stayed over Ian's, but he didn't want to rely on his boyfriend for everything, and Ian would not have been there since Fiona had asked him do something.

He was quick to walk up the stairs and into his bedroom. His fathers snores could be heard through out the house. Mickey knew his father was drunk when he assaulted him, but he also knew that wasn't an excuse.

He would always beg his mother to leave, but she never did. His father was never a nice man, he wasn't a good father, but Mickey always thought his mother was worse.

His mother refused to leave the man who beat his kids. How she would turn a blind eye every time Terry would hit either Mickey or Mandy. The short boy never understood how someone could just ignore there children, but his mother did. She had never been a mother to them, even when they were younger, all their mother had cared about was her reputation, something Mickey had never really understood.

Mickey couldn't fall asleep, as he continued to hear the drunken man shout for Fiona, or he would hear him knocking on other peoples doors.

Time past and light began to wander into Mickeys room, the young man walked down stairs. Mickey quickly made breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and syrup. Mandy or his mother would normally make breakfast, and he thought he would give them the morning off.

He sat down and began to eat and was soon joined by the rest of his family, a part for his father. Mickey knew Terry wouldn't be down, he would call in sick to work and then pretend like nothing would happen. He would continue to be an abusive bastard to his family, but the outside world would either turn a blind eye or be oblivious.

Mickey walked back up stairs and got changed. He could hear the sound of someone knocking on glass, which caused him to look over at the Gallaghers house. He saw Ian knocking on and the window, smiling and waving at him.

Ian gestured for Mickey to go over, a smile spread on Mickeys face as he saw Ian. There was something about Ian that just made Mickey smile, a feeling that he was slowly beginning to except.

He walked down the stairs and called for Mandy, who was ready for school. His sister walked out of kitchen a smile on her face, "hey I said I'd pick up Jordan".

Jordan the boyfriend she had been seeing.

Mickey rolled his eyes "well I told Fiona we would take her siblings to school".

Mandy nodded her head.

As the Milkoviches walked towards the house opposite, the air became warmer. It was a pleasant surprise to have warm weather, although it was summer. In Platternville it was rare to have nice weather, as most of the time it was either cold or raining.

Mandy seemed to love the weather, and was taking full advantage. She was wearing clothes that suited the weather, her skirts were shorter and her tops lower.

Mickey was sure that she was wearing her clothes differently because of her new boyfriend.

Mandy was quick in her steps as she bounded up the porch. She knocked on the door and walked in. A pleasant smell wafted towards the door, and Mickey and Mandy were greeted by Fiona, who was cooking in her kitchen.

Mickey was tempted to mention the man who was knocking on his door but decided against it.

Ian was the second to walk down the stairs, he gently pressed his lips to Mickey, which caused the shorter boy to smile.

"Carl and Debbie are still sleeping" Ian mentioned as he wrapped his arms around Mickeys waist.

"Wait. What?" Mickey questioned. "I thought I was walking you guys to school".

"Not going remember" Ian smiled, and pulled Mickey closer.

"Nobody needs to see that" Mandy laughed as she pushed past them and into the kitchen to talk to Fiona.

"You can stay here today. Don't go to school" Ian pressed a few kisses on to Mickeys neck.

Mickey didn't feel like going to school. He wished to spend the day with Ian, and do nothing. All he wanted was to stay wrapped in Ian's arms.

"Or I can go to school, and be a good person" Mickey smiled.

Ian let go of him, and turned him around, "are you sure? Fiona's out, and Lip is supposed to be home from college for the summer, but he won't be home for ages".

Mickey shook his head and smiled "No still going to school. But you can be a good boyfriend and pick me up when my classes are over".

Ian kissed Mickey and nodded his head.

Mickey and Mandy were running late, when they picked up Jordan.

Mickey walked ahead of Mandy and her boyfriend. They were arguing, and Mickey didn't want to get involved. He found it easier to let Mandy deal with her issues.

The school day pasted quickly, Mickeys mind was stuck on Ian and all he wanted to do was be near him.

The emotions Ian made Mickey feel, were beginning to grow on him. He was enjoying his life, for the moment and he was willing to do anything to keep it this way.

Soon enough school ended, and Ian was parked outside sitting in his families car. Mickey quickly knocked on the window and climbed in, "Mandy said she didn't need a lift, she's walking with her boyfriend".

"Cool, I get to have you to myself".

Mickey shoved at Ian's shoulder playfully. They soon started driving, and Ian started to talk about what he had done that day. Mickey wasn't paying attention, he was just staring at Ian looking at the way his facial expression changed, he was taking in every part of Ian from the way his lips moved to the freckles on his face.

The journey was short, around two minuets, but Mickey treasured the time he spent with Ian.

Ian swung the door open, and Mickey followed him in. As soon as Mickey walked through the door, Ian pinned him against the wall, and began to kiss him.

The two stayed that way, Mickey pinned against the wall and Ian kissing him. But they were interrupted when Fiona coughed.

"I got home from work early, and I need to talk to you. In private" her words were serious as she talked to Ian.

"Go up stairs. I'll meet you there in a minute".

Mickey obliged and left Fiona and Ian. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on, Fiona had seemed a mixture of angry and concerned. But Mickey didn't concern himself with it.

Ian came up after a few minutes, and the two began to talk. It wasn't long until Fiona called them for dinner. Mickey spent a lot of his time at the Gallaghers, and he normally would have dinner with them. Fiona would always make sure he was okay, something that happened rarely in his own home. She would constantly worry about him and his sister, and it made him feel safer and more protected.

The pair walked down stair and Ian sat down at the table. Mickey was quick to help Fiona placed the food on the table.

"It has nothing to do with me" she spoke looking at the kids sat around the table.

"What?" Debbie questioned.

Mickeys head turned when he heard a noise, he was expecting to see Lip walk down the stairs, since he was back home from college. But instead Mickey was greeted by a man, the same drunk man who was knocking on his door at in the middle of the night.

"Oh, Mickey, that's Frank" Ian spoke up.

"Who's Frank?"

Ian went to speak, but was stopped as Lip walked down the stairs and answered Mickeys question "Frank, a man of little use".

The Gallagher family laughed at his joke, but Mickey stayed quiet.

Frank muttered a few words about children not having respect for their parents.

But he sat down and ate anyways.

"Who's Frank?" Mickey whispered to Ian.

The ginger boy smiled and leant in closer to Mickey "Oh, ye, Franks my father".

Mickey nodded his head, but Ian continued "well he's sort of my father, biologically his brother is my father. Mum had an affair, but Frank raised all of us, so ye, this is my excuse for a father".

Mickey nodded his head, the Gallaghers were far from normal.


	15. Avoid The Truth

Secrets. The town Mickey had grown up in held many. The townspeople were aware of many, and they would turn a blind eye on anything bad that was to happen.

That was what Mickey had learnt, the bad thing about growing up in a town where everyone knew everyone was exactly that. People wouldn't believe the accusations that were thrown around.

Mickey could remember the first time the police had been called to his house. Although his father was beating his mother, it had been Mandy who had call the station. He remembered sitting on the stairs and when Mandy had called. She had sat next to him with her head leant on his shoulder and the phone pressed to her ear. Mickey had refused to call, it had always been debate whether or not to call for help, and Mandy had finally snapped. He remembered watching as Mandy answered the door. The arguing had died down but Mandy still got the door.

He watched as Mandy had told the police what had happened, and called for their mother.

Mickey remembered that the police had said "oh, I know Terry. There is no way he would do that".

Or "There is no way he could have done that".

Mickey had grown to know that you could only look out for yourself. Not even family was will to protect you. Although Mickey was willing to protect Mandy under any circumstances, he was well aware that family didn't matter.

He only cared for his sister, and occasionally his brothers.

It was like second nature, he had learned to tune out his parents arguments.

He had grown to hate his family, he hated his mother mostly. Mickey was unsure about the emotions he held for his mother, he knew that he hated her. He hated her for what she put her family through, he hated her for not leaving Terry. But mostly he hated her for turning a blind eye every time his father went to hit him or his sister.

He kicked at a stray rock as he walked towards Ian's house. It was late and the sky had already turned dark, he was hoping Ian would be in. All Mickey wanted to do was be around him, he had felt terrible all day.

He quickly walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door, he waited a while and then walked in.

Mickey always found it strange that the Gallaghers would just leave their door unlocked. He found it strange, but also nice. It was weird they were willing to trust people, even though the town still hasn't come around to liking them. But whenever he asked Fiona about it, she would shrug and say they had nothing worth stealing anyways.

He called out before walking into the main living area. Only Debbie sat in the small space, she glance up at him and smiled.

"Ian on his way to work. He's up stairs if you want to catch him" Debbie smiled and turned back towards the television. Liam sat in her lap, his eyes fixated on the screen, not even looking up at Mickey.

Mickey walked up the stairs and knocked on Ian's door, before walking in.

Ian glanced up and smiled when he saw Mickey, "you know i could've been getting changed".

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Mickey smirked and sat on Ian's bed.

Ian threw an old T-shirt at Mickey, hitting the shorter boy in the face. The red haired boy smiles innocently as Mickey glared at him.

"Debbie said you got a job" Mickey said.

Ian shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Mickey laughed, as though Ian hadn't gotten the hint.

"Oh...uh...you know...just a few odd jobs...here and there...nothing to special" Ian stuttered, trying to come up with a lie.

Mickey raised his eyebrows, but dropped the subject. He could easily tell when Ian was lying, as the taller boy would constantly look down before he spoke.

"Okay. Do you want a lift?"

"No" Ian answered to fast, for Mickeys liking. Mickey couldn't help but wonder what Ian was up to. He trusted Ian, and wasn't worried but he felt upset that Ian thought he couldn't tell him something.

"Are you sure?" Mickey asked, he was hoping that Ian would change his mind, but the young man just shook his head an declined Mickeys offer.

Mickey let out a sigh but stopped pushing to give Ian a lift.

"Who are you working for?" Mickey asked, he leant his head against the head board of Ian's bed.

"Everyone and no one" Ian spoke, he wasn't looking at Mickey now. He had turned away and was staring out the window.

"You know, you aren't that good of a liar as you thought" Mickey spoke. He was hoping to catch Ian off guard, but the taller boy just turned to face Mickey.

Ian raised his eyebrows and sat on the bed next to Mickey.

"Is that so?" Ian turned to face Mickey.

"It is so".

Ian let out a forced laugh, as though he were trying to distract Mickey.

"Ian, what's going on?" Mickey had turned to face him at this point. He stared at Ian as though his life depended on it.

Ian sighed, but did not say anything.

"Fine" Mickey got up from where he sat.

He didn't feel like fighting, he just wanted Ian to wrap his arms around him and say that nothing was going on. But Mickey knew Ian, he knew that the boy was hiding secrets, and he didn't want to force Ian to tell him.

He walked to the door, but stopped before leaving "look you know where I am, when you want to tell me".

Mickey quickly walked down the stairs, not bothering to say goodbye to Debbie.

He walked home, all he wanted to do was sleep. The short boy felt drained from his conversation with Ian, he believed sleep could cure the ache in his body. Closing the the door quietly, he was expecting to hear shouting, but was pleasantly surprised the hear only the television mumbling in the background.

He gently push the door to the television room open and saw Mandy sat down watching tv. She didn't acknowledge his presence, until he sat down. She smiled at him, but it wasn't a genuine smile, her smile was sad.

"There both out" she spoke, her voice was quieter than normal. She kept to eyes on the television, not daring to look at Mickey.

She had been acting strange for a few days, Mickey recalled. He had picked up on the subtle things she had done, like not arguing with him. She looked different, seemed different and acted different. But it wasn't a good different, it was strange and Mickey didn't like it.

She acted more timid, more shy. She wasn't Mandy.

"Are you okay?" This was the first time Mickey had decided to address her strange behaviour.

He knew the signs very well, but he needed to hear it come from Mandy's mouth.

She was acting just like their mother, a scared woman.

"I'm fine" her words again came out as a whisper.

"Is there anyone else in?" Mickey glanced at the door. Mandy never acted this way if it was only her an Mickey. She had been acting strange, but she never whispered as though she were scared.

Mandy nodded her head.

Mickey kept his eyes on the door waiting for someone to walk in. His eyes were trained on the door, but occasionally glanced back to where Mandy sat.

"Mandy?" Mickey spoke, but was cut of as someone walked into the main room.

Mandy's boyfriend, Jordan.

Mickey bit the inside of his cheek, as Mandy clearly tensed her muscles as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked. He wasn't in the mood for playing games, he wanted that boy out of his house as soon as possible.

"Mandy said I could come over" his eyes were trained on Mickey, as though he were sizing him up.

"Well I'm telling you to get out" Mickey spoke glaring at his sisters boyfriend.

Jordan went to protest but Mandy stopped him," don't speak to him that way".

Jordan had a smirk plastered on his face, as Mandy stuck up for him.

But Mickey barley acknowledged what Mandy said.

He turned to face his sister "watch me".

He walked towards Jordan "get out of my house, before I make you".

Jordan glanced back at Mandy who was still protesting, but Mickey grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and marched him to the front door. Swinging the door open, Mickey pushed Jordan out.

"If I catch you anywhere near my sister again, I will fucking kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Jordan nodded his head.

Mickey glanced up and watched as Jordan scurried away from the Milkovich household. He noticed Ian, walking across the street, towards him.

"Wow, Milkovich, that was hot" Ian spoke, staring at Mickey.

Mickey walked inside, not bothering to say anything to his boyfriend. He walked into the living room, and was met by a glaring Mandy.

She went to open her mouth, but said nothing as Ian walked inside the room. Mandy glared at Mickey and stormed up stairs.

"Your ignoring me" Ian stated.

Mickey rolled his eyes, as though he weren't being obvious before.

Biting his lip Ian sat on Mickeys sofa.

"If your that desperate to know where I work I'll take you".

Mickey glared at Ian, "I don't give a fuck where you work. I just don't want you lying to me".

Ian took Mickeys hand and lead him outside, he opened the Gallaghers family car and gestured for Mickey to get in.

Mickey obliged, and soon Ian was driving down the road.

"So Gallagher, where you taking me?"

Ian but his lip, "to my work. Then you'll know why I kept this a secret".

The car drive was silent, a part from the murmuring of the radio. Soon Ian put the car into park, and turned of the engine. He opened the car door, and got out, and Mickey followed his actions and got out of the car as well. Ian lead Mickey down the road, until they stopped outside a building.

"a strip club, really?"


	16. It's All Or Nothing

Mickey was quick to walk away from Ian. He wasn't angry at what Ian's job was, he felt more angry as to why Ian wouldn't tell him. Still he was unsure of the reason.

Did Ian not trust him?

Did Ian think Mickey would judge him?

Or was it just to keep secrets?

Mickey knew Ian was keeping things from him, he was well aware, but he refused to admit it. He wanted a perfect relationship, but he was beginning to realises there was no such thing.

Mickey stared at the building his anger burning inside him, the building looked run down and had posters all over it. A car stopped next to the pair, as Mickey kept staring at the building.

"Boys, ride around the block?" The man in the car shouted towards Mickey and Ian.

Mickey glanced at him "do we look like for sale?"

"Yes" was the man only reply.

Mickey glare at the man "well this ain't Macy's, bitch. You ain't window shopping".

Before the man could say anything else, Mickey picked up a discarded bottle from the floor, and threw it in the direction of the car.

Mickey didn't both to wait for the man reaction, he could hear the music from the club as he walked away.

"Hey" Ian jogged to catch up to him.

"Go away" Mickey spat.

Ian grabbed at Mickeys wrist, but the shorter boy was quick to push Ian away. He shoved at his chest until Ian was a fair distance from him.

"I dot want to speak to you"

"I don't care. I want to talk to you" Ian spoke his words were soft as he stared at Mickey.

"Why?"

"Because..."

Mickey stared at him, he was waiting for an answer he knew wasn't coming.

"Because... Because you love me" Mickey laughed bitterly.

Ian stared at him, a sad expression on his face.

"You know, I don't think I have ever heard you say, that you love me" Mockey smiled, but tears began to appear in his eyes.

It was late, and Mickey was tired. He knew he was being irrational, he knew he was being unfair, but he didn't care. Mickey was emotional at this point, and he wanted to hurt Ian.

"You think your the only one, with issues, with problems" Ian spat.

Mickey turned to face him.

"Problems. Poor little Ian, so many fucking problems" Mickey spat.

Ian stared at Mickey, "Fuck you".

"No go on then. Tell me about your problems" sarcasm dripped from his words, as Ian glared at him.

"Fuck off" Ian began to walk away, but Mickey stopped him.

"You don't love me do you?" Mickey called after him.

"I don't know" Ian called.

"Why?" Mickeys words came out as a whisper, like Ian wasn't supposed to hear.

"I don't know what grey is and I never will. That's why I don't fit in here. I will either love you until it physically hurts, or I will hate you passionately. So that's why I'm scared. I'm terrified because if I let myself love you, and this ends, I will be left broken."

Mickey let Ian's words sink in.

He never had thought about his relationship like that. Mickey had always believed he was the one with the problems, he had never thought that Ian had any.

But he didn't care, he was angry and he wanted to be angry. He needed an excuse to hate Ian and this was it, Ian was keeping secrets.

He turns on his heel and storms down the street.

Mickey was unaware if Ian was following him, but he did little to care. He felt betrayed and didn't want to see Ian.

Mickey kept walking, he knew it would be a long walk, but thought the fresh air would ell him clear his head. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and cry.

Terrible thoughts crossed Mickeys mind, of what Ian had done in the club. He let his mind wander, he felt sick as he thought about what Ian was doing. He let his imagination get the best of him, Mickey knew if he was thinking straight he wouldn't have conjured up half of the images he had. If he was thinking straight he would have worked out that Ian wasn't doing anything wrong, that all he was doing was letting people look. But Mickey was angry, he was sad and he felt like Ian had cheated on him.

The worst thing was Mickey felt foolish for letting himself love Ian. He had believed Ian when he had said he'd never hurt him, but he had.

Mickey let silent tears roll down his cheeks. He quickly ran his hand over his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He didn't want to look like he had been crying when he arrived home. He refused to get anymore abuse from his father, and he knew his father would have a field day if he knew his son had been crying. His father loved to pick on an easy target.

The walk home was long, and Mickey let his feet drag on the floor, making the walk longer. He walked on to his street, the street lamps flickered, and Mickey kicked a rock. He continued to kick the pebble, until he got to his house.

Mandy was probably still angry at him, and he was unsure if his parents were still out. He was hoping he could straighten everything out with Mandy, he wanted to make sure his little sister was okay.

He pushed his key into the lock and turned it. The television was still on, but Mandy was not in the room, he heard movement in the kitchen, and walked in. Mandy stood over the stove cooking some sort of food. The kitchen smelt terrible, like burnt food.

"Hey" Mickey spoke, his words were now in a whisper. He was trying not to sound sad, or like he had been crying, but Mandy knew him well and she turned to face him.

She stared at him and smiled, it was a sympathy smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and sobbed into her shoulder.

Mickey felt pathetic, he shouldn't have been crying. He knew it was going to happen, soon or later. The secrets that Ian kept, but he wasn't sure what this meant for his relationship. 

Mandy pulled away from him, she knew Mickey wouldn't want to speak about it, but she pushed for answers anyways "What happened?"

Mandy knew his tears were because of Ian, but she wanted to know what happened.

"Nothing".

Mickey walked away from his younger sister, he walked into the main room. He pulled his knees to his chest and watched the television. His eyes watched the tv, but he wasn't concerned with what was going on. It was one of Mandy's programmes, he just watched the screen, his mind playing the events of the night.


	17. Wait You Have More Secrets, What A Suprise

Days had past, and Mickey hadn't seen Ian, not that he wanted to. He hadn't left his room, and his mother believed he was ill, as he wasn't eating.

Although he spent most of his days at home, it had only been a week. Ian had called for him everyday, and Mickey found comfort in that. He felt guilt begin to eat at him, every time he refused to speak to his boyfriend, but he would remember the secrets and lies.

Mickeys mother had refused to let Ian see him. Mickey knew it had something to do with his father not liking the Gallagher family. He was determined to go back to school next week, he hated the comments his dad would make when it was just the two of them. The shouting he heard through the walls, made him feel worse. The comments and anger would make there way to his room, his father would shout and get angry, if Mickey did something wrong.

He felt scared in his own home, and would normally spend the majority of his time away. But he felt tired and drained every time he got up, and he never left, he stayed in his room away from his family.

But Mickey knew that he couldn't spend the rest of his life hiding. He wanted to see Ian, he wanted nothing more than to kiss the red haired boy. Mickey knew that he would forgive Ian, it was just a job, but he felt like being angry.

The black haired boy looked at himself in the mirror, he twisted the material around his neck, and tied a knot. The tie sat on his neck, slightly crooked, but Mickey didn't mind. He placed his arms in his blazer and let it rest on his shoulders. Mickey felt strange in the uniform as though it were a foreign object on his skin. He felt different, but wasn't sure why.

He walked down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table. He father sat where he always did, on a chair reading a newspaper. Mandy glanced at her brother and placed a plate of food down in front of him.

The breakfast meal went slow and an awkward silence filled the room, both Mickey and Mandy knew the reason. A huge fight had emerged last night, and had only ended when their mother had a bruise on her eye.

A knock sounded on the door, which caused both Mandy and Mickey to jump from their seats and walked to the door. Mickey grabbed his back pack and so did Mandy, as the pair knew it was Ian. He constantly called for them every day, both Mandy and Mickey would walk to school with the Gallaghers, it was a nice change for them.

Mickey opened the door, and was met by a tired looking Ian Gallagher. His eyes instantly lit up when he saw Mickey, but the shorter boy pushed past him and walked down the street.

Carl and Debbie sat on the wall, waiting like usual. Both jumped from the wall and swung their bags over the shoulders.

Mickey walked ahead of the group, until Mandy caught up to him.

"You know, you'll have to forgive him eventually" she said, she leant into Mickey. Their relationship had repaired itself, after he had shouted at her boyfriend. Mickey was still unhappy that Mandy was seeing Jordan, but there was little he could do to stop her.

"I know" a small smile found its way to Mickeys lips "I just want to make him suffer a little longer".

They soon arrived at school, and Mickey walked away from Ian and Mandy. He wanted to get to his classes and get through the day.

Quickly he placed his books in his lockers and then began to walk around the school building.

He felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him, it felt like the first the Gallaghers arrived. The air was cold, although summer was in full swing, and Mickey felt slightly lost. Although he knew where his feet stood, his mind felt lost, he felt like he had little to no control over his own emotions.

He went to his class, and felt reality hit him, as Kelly did not pull him down to sit next her. But he didn't think much of it as he sat with his friends, he let his mind drown out the teacher speech.

The class was quicker than he thought, and lunch soon came around. Mickey didn't feel like sitting with his friends in the canteen. Instead he left the building and found a bench to sit on, his head ached and he didn't want to sit in a busy canteen.

Mickey kept his eyes pinned to the floor, never looking up at the people who walked past. He only looked up when he felt someone sit next to him. Glancing up Mickey stared at the man next to him, Ian smiled back, a smile which Mickey did not return.

"I'm sorry" Ian said, he was looking at Mickey with sad eyes.

"I know"

"Then will you forgive me?" Ian asked.

"Yes, I will. I just don't know when. I'm still angry at you" Mickey said.

"Why? Because I'm stripper" Ian spat.

"No because you lied" Mickey spoke his words were soft and quiet.

"Look I didn't want you to judge me" he spoke, taking Mickeys hand.

Mickey pulled his hand away from Ian, he stood up "I gotta get to class. I'll see you around".

Ian watched as Mickey walked inside the building. Lunch past and so did class, and Mickey found himself walking back home.

Ian was walking home the same time, and saw Mickey walking ahead. He quickly jogged to catch up to the shorter boy.

He refused to give up on his relationship with Mickey.

"Hey" he placed his hand on Mickeys shoulder causing the black haired to turn around.

"Hey" Mickey smiled, a small smile, as he continued walking.

"Do you want to come over?" Ian was trying to make amends.

Mickey nodded his head. He wanted to forgive Ian, he wanted to kiss the red haired boy. The pair walked to Ian's house, with Ian stealing Mickeys hand so they walked together.

The two entered the Gallagher house, a smile clear on Mickeys lips as Ian talked. They sat on the sofa, Ian's head resting on Mickeys shoulder. Neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened, and Mickey was willing to let it continue. He was willing to go as long as he could without talking about the fight.

"Ian, did you take your..." Fiona walked into where the boys were sitting, and she instantly stopped speaking.

An awkward silence fell on the room, as Fiona stood in the door way.

"Ye" Ian stated, glaring at Fiona.

Fiona walked back into the kitchen, saying nothing else.

"Wait you have more secrets what a surprise" Mickey spoke in a mocking tone.

Ian turned to face the black haired boy and glared.

There conversation became negative from there. The pair argued about the fight they had, about Ian's job, about the secrets and lies.

"Maybe I don't like it when my boyfriend takes off his fucking clothes, in front of other men"

Ian's nostrils flared, as they argued. Neither one shouted, they kept their voices low and quiet. Ian didn't want to concern Fiona, and Mickey didn't want to cause a scene.

There fight ended with Ian deciding to leave the house. Ian stormed out of the house in the middle of the argument.

Mickey was quick to ask Fiona of he could wait for Ian to return home. The eldest Gallagher sibling was reluctant to agree, but allowed Mickey to stay.

Mickey stayed in Ian's room, taking his phone from his pocket, he text Ian, after an hour of waiting.

He flopped on Ian's bed, and continued to stare at his phone, not long after five minutes did Ian text. He text saying he was on his way home.

Mickey was lying on Ian's bed, his eyes becoming tired as he waited for Ian to come home. He closed his eyes and let his mind sleep.

Mickey was woken up, when he felt two arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes and turned around, so he was facing Ian.

The red haired boy look tired, but still a smile was on his face.

"No more secrets" Mickey spoke.

Biting his lip Ian nodded his "ye, I need to tell you something".

Mickey nodded his head.

"I have bipolar" Ian's spoke, his words were confident.

"Alright" Mickey spoke.

He unwrapped Ian's arms from around him, and pulled the red haired boy closer to his chest. Mickey noticed Ian snuggle into him.

"You don't mind?" Ian mumbled into Mickeys chest.

Mickey shook his head, "there is nothing to mind".

He felt Ian smile against him.

Mickey closed his eyes and let his mind wander into a dream like state. A smile playing on Mickeys lips as he slept next to his boyfriend.


	18. Don't F*cking Touch Me

Mickey was the first to wake out of him and Ian. He just lay in bed for a while, his back pressed against the mattress just staring at the ceiling. The blanket was wrapped around his body, causing him to be warm, he turned his head and looked at Ian. The short boy just stared at his boyfriend, a smile on his face.

"Your staring it's creepy" Ian mumbled.

Mickey quickly looked away, staring back up at the ceiling. He quickly glanced in Ian's direction, and saw the red haired boy was looking at him, with one eye open.

"Now who's being creepy?" Mickey stated.

Ian proper his body up using his elbow and quickly kissed him and climbed out of bed. He walked out of the room and into the hall. Mickey stayed lying down in Ian's bed.

It took some time before Mickey left Ian's bed, he felt warm and safe as he lay down, but when he rose from where he lay he felt a cold feeling wash over him. He quickly changed into different clothes and walked down stairs.

A bruise still graced his eye from where his father had hit him, when he was pretending to be ill. His face was swollen and cut, making him since when he saw his reflection.

He walked downstairs and was surprised to see all the Gallaghers sat around the kitchen table. Fiona smiled at him, as Ian moved a chair for him to sit. Mickey was tired although it was late into the afternoon when he woke up.

Mickey was quick to eat the food Fiona put in front of him. He needed to get home, and make sure Mandy was alright. He had been worrying about her lately as he didn't like her boyfriend and he never trusted his parents.

The black haired boy thanked Fiona and quickly kissed Ian before leaving the house. When he got to his house, he was aware that Mandy wasn't there.

Mickey left the house, not wanting to get involved with his parents arguing. He couldn't hear anyone inside, but he was sure that someone was in.

He quickly walked down the porch, and wandered around town. Mickey was sure that he would probably stay out late, he didn't want to impose on Ian's family, and he certainly didn't wasn't to be near his house.

He arrived home when the sky became dark. Mickey opened the door, causing a terrible noise to sound through the house.

He made his way to the kitchen as he could smell food, normally meaning Mandy was in. Mickey poked his lead into the kitchen, and saw Mandy facing the sink.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Mandy turned around and smiled, a bruise was painted under her eyes and her lip cut. She tried to hide her face from her brother but Mickey already knew what had happened.

He pulled her into a much needed hug, she gratefully returned it. Both pulled away at the same time, once they heard their father speak.

He mumbled a few drunken words and called for Mickey to come into the living room.

"Fuck you" called to his father. One of the only time he had ever stuck up for himself, against his father.

"What did you say to me?" Terry walked clumsy into the kitchen, swaying due to his drunken state.

"Fuck you" Mickey muttered.

His dad moved forward so he was closer to Mickey. The black haired boy took a step backward, he was scared of his father, it was easy to see. He would tense every time Terry would speak or move. The young man had fear consume him every time his father was to speak a word, he would flinch every time his father moved.

He was aware that other people saw this, they just did nothing about it. Turning a blind eye, instead of helping.

But he glanced at his youngest sister, who was still stood by the sink. Tears had now formed in her eyes as she looked away from the scene.

"You got nothing to cry about, you burnt the food, you got hit. Suck it up" Terry spat turning his attention to Mandy.

She looked just like their mother, a broken mess.

Mickey was quick to stand his ground, he kept his feet in place, refusing to move anymore. He stood in between Terry and Mandy.

"Stay away from her" Mickey spat.

Their father was quick to forget about Mandy, and he turned his attention towards his son.

"Say that again?" Terry spoke, his words were low and daring.

"Stay away from her, you piece of shit. You are sad excuse of a father, and God knows why mum hasn't left you. All you do talk shit, that's all your good for. Your an abusive drunk, and in my opinion , mum should leave you, and you deserve to die alone. You fucking cunt".

Mandy winced from where she stood on the floor, tears slide down her cheeks as Terry moved closer to Mickey.

Mickey was expecting Terry to be angry, but he wasn't quick enough as Terry's fist flew towards his face, knocking him down. His head knocked against the side of the kitchen counter, causing him to black out.

\-----

His eyes opened in one swift move. He opened his mouth to gasp, but his throat was sore and raw. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, as he kept his eyes trained on the ceiling.

Mickey could hear movement around him, and almost instantly both Mandy and his mother were at his side.

He tried to sit up, but his vision blurred and his head throbbed. Mandy placed her hand on his arm, as though trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

"It was just a bump. Stop fussing the kid" his father commented, stumbling into the room.

Mickey had been moved from the kitchen and into the main room. He lay on the sofa, with his mother sat next to him.

"Stop it. He's clearly hurt"  
His mothers voice was whispered. She didn't want Terry to hear her.

His father just rose his eyebrows, and his mother instantly went quiet.

Mickey stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain running through his body. He wanted nothing more than to block Terry's words from his mind.

He again tried to sit up, and although his vision blurred he swung his legs off the sofa.

"Where are you going?" His mothers voice was concerned, as she tried to reach for her son.

"Don't pretend like you give a shit" Mickey spat in his mothers direction.

He stormed out of his house, and towards the Gallaghers. Mickey didn't know where else to go, so he let his feet take him in the direction.

He knocked on Ian's house door, but it was Fiona who answered. She took one glance at Mickey and pulled him inside. He was unsure of what state he was in, but he knew he must have looked terrible.

Fiona walked him into the kitchen, and pull out a first aid kit. She was quick with her movements as she patched and cleaned Mickey up.

Ian walked down the stairs, with Debbie and Carl following him. They must have heard his grunts of agony, as Fiona cleaned his wounds.

Ian was quick to run to Mickeys aid, he helped Fiona as much as he could. Fiona made a comment, one that Mickey didn't understand, about wishing a women called Veronica was with them.

After Mickey was patched up, they made their way to Ian's room.

"You okay?" Ian asked, he sat next to Mickey.

The black haired boy only nodded his head. It was clear to Ian that Mickey was not well, and the bruises on his face confirmed that.

"You should tell someone"

Mickey shook his head and spoke "no", his answer was definite, and he was hoping Ian would drop the subject.

"Why?" Ian placed a hand on Mickeys lower leg, trying to bring comfort to the shorter boy.

"It's would make matters worse" he wished for Ian to stop talking, to just stop talking about what had happened, and to sit in comfortable silence.

"Well I don't want to come home one day and did you dead cause if your fuck up of a father" Ian carried on speaking, he turned to face Mickey and took his hand.

Mickey only shrugged.

"I don't like the fact that you are trending on egg shells around your dad. I don't like the fact that your dad hits you" Ian stood up, staring at Mickey as he paced the floor, and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Well I don't like it that my boyfriend can't say that he loves me" Mickey spat, in Ian's direction.

Ian stared at Mickey, his lips parted "That's not fair".

"You want to know not fair. Not fair is loving you, loving everything about your. The fact I love the way your swear, all the fucking foul language that comes out of your mouth. The way your eyes light up when you speak about your family. Even now when you are fucking pacing, and that should make me nervous, but it doesn't. Now running your hands through your hair, your God damn orange hair. I love it I love you, and I don't see why you don't love me".

"Mickey?" Ian tried to speak but Mickey cut him off.

"These are the reason I love you, but I hate that I love you. I hate the lies and the secrets. It's not that I care if your a stripper. I mean it bothers me sure, but I don't care, if you want to do it, fine. Again its not about the fact that you have bipolar, I will love you with or without the disease. It's about the secrets and the sneaking around. It's about you lying to me. That you thought I would judge you, when all I want to do is love you. It's about me thinking you were someone else, because I fell in love with a boy, who refused to love me back. I fell for a ginger haired boy who said he'd never hurt me but guess what? He did, he fucking hurt me."

Ian stared at Mickey, a sigh escaped his lips. He wanted to pull Mickey into his chest and tell him everything was going to be okay, that they would wake up in the morning and everything would magically be better. But when he reached to touch the shorter boy, Mickey moved away.

"I know I love you. But I don't know what I want from you. I don't know if I want to be with you, or if I want to leave. Mickey spoke to Ian.

Ian again moved forward but was stopped as Mickey shouted "Don't fucking touch me". Mickey was angry, and he was willing to let Ian know that's.

Ian was slightly taken back, but did not move. He kept his distance from the short boy.

"Mickey?"

"No. Can we just stop? Stop this, for a few days. I need to know what I want, and I..."

Tears brined in Ian's eyes but he nodded his head.

Mickey got up from where he sat, he walked to the door and turned to look at Ian who had sat on the bed.

"Ian, I do love you".

Mickey walked out of the room, and was greeted by Fiona. It was clear she had heard them fight as she pulled him into a hug.

"You are welcome to stay here any time" Fiona smiled, and she released him from the hug.

She looked so different, yet the same Mickey thought to himself. She still had the big eyes and the sad smile. But the way she stood, the way she moved was all different. It was strange, but Mickey liked the differences.

He nodded his head and left soon after, he wasn't sure where was going to stay, but he knew it wouldn't be with Ian.


	19. The Church Bells

He sat at the back of the church. The building was crowded due to it being a Sunday, but Mickeys mind was elsewhere. He had not stopped thinking about Ian, and the fight they had had. He felt hatred for the red haired boy, but he also loved him in every way.

His family sat further ahead, he didn't want to be near his father or mother. Mickeys face was still bruised, but the blood had disappeared and he was beginning to look less red. He felt sick every time he went home. His mother had done nothing to stop their father from hurting both Mickey or Mandy, and was something he would always resent about his mother.

The silence in the church was deafening, no one was speak, only the occasional cough or sneeze.

But soon the silence was filled with the sound of church bells hitting each other, and mass began. Mickey payed no attention to what the was happening, he was tempted to leave the building. He never liked the building, it was always cold, and he felt weird when he sat down.

Although he had been raised to believe, in some sort of higher power, he never thought about it. He didn't think much on it, as he didn't really believe.

But he went every Sunday, to keep up appearances, and to keep his parents happy.

Mickey hadn't returned home, it had been a few days, and he still hasn't managed to sort out his feelings for Ian. But that was last thing on his mind. He was having more trouble sorting out the emotions he held for his family. 

He had only ever felt anger towards them, but now he felt nothing. Every time he saw his mother or father, he felt numb on the inside, as though they were stranger passing him in the street.

The only family member he truly cared for was Mandy. They had talked occasionally, and he had urged Mandy to leave the house, which she had always refused.

Mickey had been staying with some friends, as he wasn't at home. But he was tempted to ask Fiona if could stay with them. He was aware he couldn't stay at his friends house forever, and Fiona had said he was welcome.

He sat at the back of the church, his hands folded in his lap, he was willing time to move fast.

The church bells rung and Mickey stood up. He walked out of the old building, but was stopped when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Mandy, the youngest Milkovich smiled at her brother.

"Where've you been staying?" Mandy questioned.

"Here and there" he said dismissively.

Mandy smiled at him. She wanted Mickey home, and was determined to get him there.

"Come home then" Mandy said, she smiled as she talked. She wrapped her arm around Mickey as they walked.

"No" Mickey said to Mandy, with a smile on his face.

"Why not?" She pouted her bottom lip.

"Do you really have to ask? Look I'm not going back. But if you want to be a good sister, you can walk me to the Gallaghers" he smiled.

Mandy nodded her head "do you know if Lips back from college?"

Mickey only shrugged, "no clue. I don't think so though. So does this mean Jordan's out of the picture?" Mickey was praying that Mandy had finally left Jordan.

She shook her head.

They finally arrived outside the Gallaghers house, "so have you and Ian made up?"

Mickey let out a dramatic sigh, "I have no clue what I'm doing".

Mandy smiled "relationships are never easy".

She walked him up to the door, but left soon after, stating she was going to see Jordan, Mickey protester but Mandy flipped him off and walked away.

Knocking on the Gallaghers door, Mickey walked inside. Fiona was smiled when she saw him, she had Liam on her hip, but put him down when she saw Mickey.

"Hey, you okay?" She smiled, walking towards the kitchen. She came back in and handed Liam a juice box, which the child eagerly took.

Mickey glanced in the kitchen, and saw Ian's father, Frank. He was passed out with his head on the table, a glass bottle sat next to his hand.

"So what's the situation with him?" Mickeys eyebrows raised when spoke, about Frank.

"Ah, nothing. Frank's just Frank, he's like a cancer that just keeps coming back. Thought we finally got rid of him, but some how he managed to find us".

"So why'd you think you finally got rid of him?"

Fiona laughed at Mickeys question," well we moved for one, and we swore to have nothing to do with him after he lost us the house".

"He lost you the house?" Mickey asked.

"Ye, placed a bet on the house. A bet which he lost, he's an asshole".

Frank by this time had gotten up from where he was passed out. He stumbled into the kitchen, knocking into Mickey as he did.

"Frank" Fiona spoke, her voice sounded surprised that her father was awake.

He grunted in her direction, but his eyes landed on Mickey. He sneered at the short boy, but say in the sofa.

Fiona went to carry on her conversation with Mickey, but Frank cut her off "your Ian's friend?" as he spoke, he put quotation marks around the word 'friend'.

Mickey rolled his eyes as Frank began to ramble on about something.

Mickey wasn't listen to Frank, until Fiona shouted at Frank to stop.

Mickey glanced in Fiona's direction and then looked at Frank.

"What? The kid deserves to know what his boyfriends up to" he moved his hands around as he spoke, brushing Fiona of as he did.

"I know he's a stripper" Mickey spat in Franks direction.

The older man held his hands up in defeat, but he carried on speaking anyways "so you know that he's been fucking around behind your back".

Frank laughed a bit laugh, as he saw the look on Mickeys face.

"He wouldn't do that" Mickey stated, trying not to take any notice of Frank.

"What, you don't believe me? Why would I lie to you? You should ask him" Frank stated.

"Frank?" Fiona warned her father.

"It's fine" Mickey reassured her, "I don't believe him, I know people like him".

Frank stood up clearly bored from playing with Mickeys feelings. He staggered up the stairs and away from Fiona.

"I'm sorry about him" Fiona smiled.

Mickey shrugged, he'd heard worse come from his own fathers mouth.

"I was wondering if I could stay here a few days. I know things are complicated with Ian, but..."

"Off course. I know you care about my brother, and I know he cares about you. I said your welcome hear any time"

Mickey smiled at Fiona's statement. But what Frank had said burnt in the back of his mind. It was eating away at him, an he knew he was going to have to ask Ian what Frank had meant.

All the Gallaghers were home before it got dark, Ian had been the last to arrive, but he looked happy to see Mickey.

"Smoke?" Ian questioned looking at Mickey.

He nodded his head, and both boys walked out towards the back garden. Mickey knew Ian wanted to talk about what had happened between the pair. But Mickey wanted to talk about Franks comment.

The sky was a strange shade between dark and light, as they sat on the back garden steps.

Ian lit the cigarette and placed it in between his lips.

Both boys shared it, until Mickey put the light out.

They say in a comfortable silence, just staring into the garden, but Mickey was the one to break the silence "Your dad said something weird today"

Ian snapped his head towards Mickey "you were talking to Frank?"

Mickey chuckled at Ian's reaction.

"Ye, well he said you've been fucking around. That true?"

Ian shrugged.

Mickey looked at Ian's, and his eyebrows rose.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Did you fuck someone else?" Mickey questioned.

"Well ye, I mean we broke up"

Mickey got up from where he sat, and walked back into the house. He let out a sigh, he pressed the palm of his hands against the sink, and let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ian questioned.

He stared at Ian, who was leant against the kitchen counter. The red haired boy look at Mickey innocently, he really believed he had done nothing wrong.

"You fucked some other guy?" Mickey asked. But it was more of a statement, he was aware of the answer, but it was as though he want clarification.

Ian shrugged in response "What? You can't get pissed, you dumped me".

"I didn't dump you. I just needed a few days" Mickeys voice was shaky as he spoke, he was unsure of how to deal with the situations he wasn't sure if he was angry, sad or both.

"Exactly. We broke up" Ian stated.

"No we didn't" Mickey spat, he was beginning to get angry at Ian, as he seemed to care little that he was hurting Mickey.

"Yes we did. You said it yourself" Ian tried to reason with Mickey.

"Fuck you".


	20. Don't Hold Your Breath, You Might Not See Him Again

They argued long into the night, with cups and plates being thrown against walls, and occasionally in the direction of the boy opposite.

Mickey was angry, that's all that could be described. He wanted to hit Ian against the wall, and hit him. He hated that Ian had so much control over him, he hated that still even when they were arguing that he still loved Ian.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen after their argument. They would either make up, or go their separate ways.

Not that Mickey wanted that.

All he wanted was for Ian to say 'sorry', and 'everything is going to be ok'.

Not that those words would come from Ian's mouth.

Ian couldn't see that he had done anything wrong, he had slept with another person, but that was after an argument he and Mickey had.

Mickey grabbed for a cup and through it against the wall, out of anger. He deliberately aimed away from Ian, not to damage him.

Anger and sadness burned in Ian's eyes as he stared at Mickey, he felt the love he once had for him slip away.

He had loved him, but he was to scared to admit that. Saying it out loud, made it real, and that was something that terrified Ian.

It was a weird kind of feeling, standing in front of someone you used to love, only to find that you don't love them anymore.

That was when Ian stopped shouting, he released he didn't want to argue, because he didn't care, not like he had before.

The only sound came from Mickeys mouth, as he cursed at Ian. But the red hair boy droned out the shouts until they became nothing but muffled noises.

He pushed himself away from the wall, and began to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Mickey.

Mickey grabbed a hold of Ian's wrist, but the taller boy pulled away from his grasp, and walked down the hallway.

His movements were angry as his boots crashed into the floor with every step he took. Ian swung the front door open, and slammed it shut, all in the space of a few seconds.

The noise was loud and echoed through the whole house, not that the Gallaghers were sleeping. Any thought of sleep had gone out the window the moment both boys started screaming.

Ian stormed down the path way and picked up a rock that lay carelessly on the floor. Using his strength and anger he hurdled the stone into a car window causing glass to shatter.

He easily opener the door and sat inside, hot-wiring the car. When he started the engine, he pulled out from the space that the car was parked. He sped down the street, trying as hard as he could to get away from the house.

Ian felt his breathing increasing, as he tried to gasp for air. He couldn't breath, he felt as though he were chocking, he needed to get away, he needed to leave.

As time past he found himself sat on the hood of the car, looking down at the town from, Mountain Peak. The lights glowed and the town looked alive, although it was late into the night.

Ian's phone had rung with many messages. The majority from either Mickey or Fiona, saying that they were worried. However Ian ignored all the calls, he knew Fiona trusted him, meaning he wouldn't need to return home.

He stayed looking out at the small town, until the sun was beginning to rise.

Ian knew he wasn't going to stay, he knew he would hurt Mickey if he did and that was never what he wanted to do. Gathering all his strength he walked back to his car and into the drivers seat. He started the car and drove away from the small town.

The majority of Ian's nights were spent crashing on a friends sofa, or finding a bed with a random man he had met.

But he constantly felt lonely, even when he had somebody asleep next to him, he felt far away from his body as though his mind could wander anywhere.

His phone would occasionally ring, with a message from Fiona lighting up the screen. Ian had made a mental note that Mickey had not called in a few weeks, not that he blamed the shorter boy.

Ian glanced over at the man who was next to him. He was dead to the world, as Ian could hear his soft snores. Sitting up Ian glanced at his phone, and stared at the screen.

He wished for something to happen, for something to pull him out of the trance he was in.

But nothing happened, and Ian let out a shaky sigh, he could feel tears well up in his eyes, but stopped when he felt his phone vibrate.

It was an incoming call from Mickey.

A sad smile came onto Ian's face. He hasn't released he needed Mickey until now. He felt a pressure from his chest being lifted.

He then realised he still loved Mickey, the phone continued to ring, but Ian's finger only hovered over the button. He just let the phone ring, and go to voicemail.

He didn't want to hurt Mickey.

The clock sat on the wall, and the hands moved slowly. Every second seemed to be longer than the last, it was killing Mickey. All he could do was sit there, and pray Ian would come home. The church bells rung from far away, which told Mickey it was five o'clock, but he already knew that. The black haired boy knew he would have to go to bed soon, he would stay in Ian's bed. He refused to go back to his house, he couldn't face his parents not today, tomorrow maybe.

His eyes burned from the pain of being awake for so long, and his head hurt as though his brain was pushing on his skull.

Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got to his feet. He grabbed the coffee he had made for himself, and poured it down the sink. It had long been cold, and the smell was beginning to make Mickey feel sick.

His movements were slow when he forced his feet to move, and climb up the stairs. He was careful to be quiet as he didn't want to wake the sleeping family.

Closing the door behind him, he stripped out of his clothes and but on one of Ian's shirts and sweat pants. Mickey grabbed Ian's blanket and lifted it up so he could climb into bed. He twisted the blanket around his body, and inhaled the smell of the material.  
It smelt like him, like Ian, it smelt of mint and cigarette smoke. A strange combination but one Mickey loved so much.

He let his eyes close and he drifted to sleep.

\-----

Mickeys eyes snapped open. He could hear voices down stairs and he was praying one belonged to Ian. He walked down stairs and was greeted by an already dressed Debbie.

She wore her school uniform, but in the most outrageous way possible. Her skirt stopped at her upper thigh, the blouse had three buttons undone showing of her pink bra, and she wore tights with her heels.

Fiona tried to convince her to dress more appropriate or at least put on a coat. But they had the same argument everyday, and all Mickey did was laugh when they bickered.

Debbie was going through this rebellious teen faze, and dressing proactively seemed to fit in with her new behaviour. Not that where they lived helped, Debbie was only suing up to the expectations people had set for this family.

It was so much different to his house, the family cared for each other even when they argued they deeply loved each other.

"Ian?" Mickey questioned glancing around the table.

He hoped Fiona would tell him that Ian came home and had passed out somewhere, but all Ian's sister did was shake her head.

"He didn't come home" Carl, Ian's younger brother spoke up.

Mickeys stomach dropped, when those words crashed on his brain. It had been Debbie who had told him, that if Ian wasn't to show up in the morning he would probably be gone for a considerable amount of time. At least a few months, given he did that when they lived on the south side.

Fiona let out a sigh, and pulled Mickey into a sideways hug. When she noticed how hurt he looked.

"It's not like this hasn't happened before" Carl spoke up.

"He'll be fine" Fiona stated looking at a hurt looking Mickey, as though trying to reassure him.

"I trust him to come home, when he is ready" Fiona again spoke up.

Mickeys day played out like they always had before the Gallagher family had shown up. He went to each of his lessons, avoided both his parents and had lunch with his friends.

Each day after continued like that. Mickey getting up, going to school and so forth.

His life was beginning to look a lot like it had before Ian had crashed into it. Everything turning grey, Mickey didn't like grey.

He had want to make amends with both parents but had never gotten around to it. He didn't doubt that he would forgive them, they were his parents and if his mother could forgive his father, one day he may be able to do the same as well.

Although Ian had been gone a few weeks Mickey was still a resident in the Gallagher household. He slept in Ian's room like he had always done, and ate with the family as though he were one of their own. As Fiona had pointed out on many occasions, he was like family, and for that he was great full.

Another day ended, with Mickey and Mandy sat on the sofa watching some terrible movie. Everyone else was either out or upstairs. The house was quiet a part from the television that neither teenager was paying attention to.

Mandy would occasionally stay over, if their parents were fighting. The eldest Gallagher had said that both were welcome at any time.

Mickey called it a night, during the second showing of the adverts. His mind unable to concentrate on anything other than sleep. He climbed the stairs two at a time and was soon in his/ Ian's room. The young man changed from the jeans he was wearing into comfortable sweat pants and decided to go without a shirt due to the warm weather.

Rummaging in his jean pocket he brought out his phone, and proceeded to do what he hadn't done for a while. He quickly unlocked the phone and called the all to familiar number.

He got the answer machine, not that he wasn't surprised by that.

But the words floated into his ear, and they always seemed to make him feel somewhat better 'Hey it's Ian leave a message'.

He let the words sink into his brain. Something about them comforted Mickey, even if it was just a prerecord message. He had already left to many messages, as had the rest of Ian's family. They were all worried, but Mickey had stopped calling Ian, at the start it was due to anger and spit, but now it was because, he knew he would cry if he heard Ian's voice.

But tonight he was weak, he was unable to control himself, he let the message play. He wanted to cry, but found that no tears would come from his eyes. Instead he found a smile on his face, he was happy because of Ian, the way his speech sounded, he loved everything about Ian.

He knew he would eventually stop calling. He would stop calling the day that Ian's voice didn't make him smile anymore.

But that wasn't today, it wouldn't be tomorrow, or the day after that. Only time would tell when he would get over the red haired boy.

So he left the message short and brief.

"Goodbye".

Mickey hung up the phone, and a sad smile crept onto his face.

The sad thought played in Mickeys mind. It's strange how a person you love, can turn out to be a complete and utter stranger.


End file.
